Code Lyoko: Quinn St James
by akadelilah1996
Summary: The story of a new girl getting rapped up into a new virtual world. A new school means a new way of life.
1. Table of Contents

Code Lyoko:

Quinn St. James

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Kadic Academy.

Chapter 2: Odd Della Robbia.

Chapter 3: The New Lyoko Warrior.

Chapter 4: My Little Secrets.

Chapter 5: XANA's Attack.

Chapter 6: Old Schools.

Chapter 7: Monday, Monday.

Chapter 8: The Surprise.

Chapter 9: The Necklace.

Chapter 10: Best Friends or More?

Chapter 11: The New Guy.

Chapter 12: The Two New P's.

Chapter 13: Conversations, Plans, and Houses.

Chapter 14: New Information.

Chapter 15: Prom Preparations.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mom when are we getting to Quinn's new school?! I wanna go home!" I heard my little brother wined through the noise of my music.

"In about five minutes, Adam," my mother replied. "So, Quinn, are you excited to be going to Kadic?"

"Huh? What did you say mom?" I said taking my headphones off.

Yep, that's me. Quinn Elizabeth Saint James. I am currently 13 years old and in the eighth grade. I am five foot two and I weigh about 98 pounds. I have long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. It is September at the moment and it is really warm here in California. I usually wear spaghetti or tank top shirts, jean shorts, and my favorite pair of high tops. Even though I am moving schools at the beginning of the year, I think I will be just fine. I will miss all of my old friends at my old school though. My new school is Kadic Academy. It is located in southern California in a small town named Pacific Beach. I am very excited to see the beaches on the coast.

"Are you excited to be going to Kadic?" she repeated.

"I guess. I mean I'm happy to get away from my old school and I would be happy to move to any other school."

"Liar," my brother replied with a sarcastic tone, "you just wanna meet cute boys."

I gave him a look that said if he ever said that again I would hurt him. He knows that look very well. Then he looked down at his shoes.

"Look!" my mother said, "we're here! Darling, would you like me to come in with you?"

"No thanks mom. I am in eighth grade, I think I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom." I said giving her a stare, "I will call you right when I get to my room, is that a deal?"

"Okay hun. Talk to you soon!" my mother said while waving and driving away.

While I approach my brand new school, I stop, stare, and think to myself, "Okay, Quinn, this is your new school. New friends, new teachers, new… well everything. Better get used to it now or you will never have fun at this school."

I walk into the principle's office.

"Umm, hi I'm Quinn St. James. I was supposed to come here once I arrived."

"Well, hello Quinn. I am Jean-Pierre Delmas, I am the headmaster of Kadic Academy."

"Hello," I replied, "nice to meet you."

"Here at Kadic you will be a boarder, is that so?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, good. I will show you your room right away."

As Mr. Delmas and I are walking to my room I ask him what my classes will be for this semester.

"Ahh yes of course, classes." He started to answer, "Your first class will be physical education, second will be math, third biology, fourth German, fifth English, sixth will change, for example you might have art or music, and seventh will be world history."

"Okay," I replied thinking in my head how I am going to remember my schedule.

"Ahh, here it is room number 616."

As Mr. Delmas opened the door to my room for the next few years, I was excited, until I saw what it looked like. It was all grey. There were 2 beds with grey sheets, a computer desk, a small closet, and some drawers. As I look at my room I think to myself how I can 'spiffy' the room up.

"For right now you do not have a roommate, but you might have one soon so be on the lookout for one," Mr. Delmas told me. "School will be over soon so you can hang outside until six o'clock when we have dinner. If you have any questions you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Mr. Delmas," I reply.

Once Mr. Delmas leaves, I take out my phone to call my mom just to tell her that I am in my room and I am okay.

After I finish talking to my mom I start unpacking. I hear a lot of talking out side my door so I open it just enough to stick my head out. People from both ways were talking and laughing. Some of the kids looked at me and had the biggest question look on their faces. When I start closing door I laugh. As the noise starts to wear down, someone knocks on my door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?" I said surprised while opening the door.

"Hi! I'm Odd Della Robbia. Mr. Delmas said I need to help you around the school for like the first week cause we have the same classes," the boy said very fast just before the bell for dinner rang, "ohh common their having spaghetti today!"

As I follow the boy known as Odd to the cafeteria, I am thinking to myself 'how am I going to maneuver myself around this school…'

Once Odd and I grab our dinner we sit down at a table with three other people. A very nerdy blonde boy with glasses, a girl with pink hair, and another boy that had brown hair who looks like he has never cracked a smile.

"Who's the chick?" the brown haired boy said.

"This is Quinn St. James. She has to follow me for the next week cause this is her first week here," Odd replied to the boy.

"Hello, I am Aelita Stones," the girl with pink hair said.

"I am Jeremy Belpois, nice to meet you Quinn," the nerdy boy said after the girl.

"Ulrich Stern," the last boy said with no emotion.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied to all of them.

It was quiet for about five minutes. All you could hear was people slopping down their spaghetti. That sound mainly came from Odd. To break the silence, my phone rang. It was my little brother.

"What do you want Adam? ... Why would you want my room it's full of -," I break off realizing that the whole table was looking at me interested in what was in my room, "fine Adam you can have my room… but when I come back I want it to look exactly the same as the way I left it."

"What is your room filled of?" Odd asked curiously as I hang up the phone.

"Nothing much," I said scared they would know all of my secrets, "just girl stuff like posters and pictures of friends. Ya know the same old same old."

"You're lying," Ulrich said after I finished.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You are lying."

"No I'm not. Here I'll show I a picture on my phone." I say pulling out my phone again.

"Oh my gosh is that the new Peach phone?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah… Why?" I answer him.

"Because it just came out and it was really hard to get. My dad has been trying to get me one. Where did you get it?"

"When my family went to Japan over the summer. It was so cool there. They had giant light-up billboards, tons of cool stores, and amazing food.—"

"Can we please NOT talk about Japan?" Ulrich said interrupting me.

"Sorry about him," Aelita told me, "his girlfriend just moved to Japan and he still hasn't gotten over her."

"Ohh, okay sorry to hear Ulrich," I say with sympathy.

"Yea, whatever," he said.

It became quiet again for the second time today. This time to break the silence, it was a beeping coming from Jeremy's computer.

"It's XANA, he's awoken." Jeremy said looking at his computer.

As they talk I try to ignore them, but every once and awhile I would hear words like "XANA", "tower", "attack", "deactivate", "Lyoko", and "warrior". After they finish talking they look at me. I look back at them confused. They turn around and this time I listen to the conversation.

"Common we can use her, since Yumi has left we have been having a tough time," Odd says.

"To tell you the truth Ulrich, Odd is right, we could use another Lyoko warrior," Jeremy tells Ulrich.

"I hate you guys for making me let her join the group." Ulrich said.

"YES!" Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd say together.

"Sorry to interrupt but what are you guys talking-," I said but Odd grabs my arm so I can't finish.

"Just follow us I and you will be fine." Odd said to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we run into the forest near the school I ask Odd what was going on.

"We are going to save the world." Odd replied to my question.

"Save the world?" I ask.

"Yes," Jeremy replied this time, "we are warriors of Lyoko. Lyoko is a virtual world that is home to a virus named XANA. It is also home to Aelita's father, Franz Hopper."

"I originally came from Lyoko, then Jeremy found away to take me out of the super computer which Lyoko is on. Once we find my father and devirtulize him we can shut down the super computer so XANA can't take over the world. The only problem is that we can't find my father so the only way to keep XANA in his place is to deactivate the towers as XANA activates them." Aelita joins in.

"Aelita is the only one that can deactivate them. It is Odd, Ulrich, and now your job to keep Aelita safe from the monsters XANA sends to stop her from reaching the tower." Jeremy adds.

"So Lyoko is a virtual world that monsters live on that is run by a super computer which Jeremy is in charge of the while we are in Lyoko? Just one question… how do we kill the monsters?" I ask.

Before someone could answer we stopped. There was a manhole. Ulrich was taking the cover off of it and started climbing in. I was afraid to ask questions so I just followed.

"Do you know how to ride a skateboard?" Odd asked me.

"Of course I do! I was the best skateboarder at my old school!" I replied to him as I get on the last skateboard. "Is anyone gunna answer my question on how we kill the monsters?"

"You will look nothing like you look now on Lyoko. You will have powers or a weapon to kill the monsters. You will also have life points. Once your life points are at zero you will come back to the real world." Jeremy informed me.

Before I could ask any other questions, we were heading back up the manhole. Once I reached the top I saw a factory. I was scared out of my mind. I was thinking by this point okay I knew everything was going to be new but I didn't sign up for a new world. I laughed to myself for thinking that. There were five ropes hanging from the ceiling which we swung down to reach the lower landing. Then we headed into an elevator.

"You guys go down to the scanner room I will start up the process." Jeremy said as he walked out the elevator.

"Are you scared?" Ulrich said to me sarcastically.

"To tell you the truth, no not really," I said lying.

"Okay we will start with Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich, and then we will go to you, Quinn, because you are new." Jeremy said.

"Okay," we all said together.

"Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization. Ready Quinn?" Jeremy said.

"Umm… I think."

"Ok step into the scanner Quinn. Transfer, Quinn. Scanner, Quinn. Virtualization." Jeremy said as I was in the scanner.

One minute I was in the scanner the next I am on ice in a weird world.

"Welcome to Lyoko!" Odd greeted me, "how do you feel?"

"Kinda dizzy at the moment." I say as I try to get up the ground.

"Here," Odd said giving me his hand and holding me up.

When I looked down, I saw I was wearing brown pants, a silver shirt, a green jacket, and my favorite green high tops.

"Why do I look like I just came out of an episode of CSI?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess that was your deepest wish," Jeremy said.

"And I am still a purple cat." Odd said sadly.

"It's okay Odd," I said supportive, "I think is cute!"

Odd blushes. Then I blush after him.

"Okay guys XANA has just sent you all a little welcome gift, a few kankerlots, but knowing XANA it will get worse." Jeremy said.

"Wait what's my special power weapon thingy?" I ask.

"Check the gun pouch on your side."

"There's a gun, isn't that what gun pouches are for?"

"Take it out and shoot the opposite way so you don't hit anyone and see what it does."

I turn around and I shoot my gun. A red laser shoots out and I fall. Odd comes to help me up.

"I found my weapon," I said laughing.

"Thanks for the help guys," Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Well you guys finished the kankerlots. Transportation is on the way." Jeremy informed us.

A purple board and a unicycle crotch-rocket appears out of nowhere.

"Hey, Quinn, you can ride with me if you want. You can trust me I've done this tons of times," Odd says to me.

"Are you sure I can trust you? If you are then sure," I said laughing and getting on the board.

I scream once Odd starts the board. I hold on to Odd with all of my might. Odd started to laugh.

"That's not cool Odd." I said angrily.

"Just kidding!" Odd replied slowing down.

Looking out at Lyoko I realized how beautiful Lyoko actually is. I lay my head on Odd's shoulder not realizing what I was doing. He looks down at me and smiles. Once I realize what I was doing I jerk my head up from his shoulder and blush.

"Okay guys the tower is just ahead… but watch out there are some crabs to meet you," Jeremy alleged.

"Hey Odd can you do me a favor? I wanna try my gun out will you fly me right above one of the crabs?" I ask sweetly.

"Umm… sure. That is if I can reach them without getting hit," Odd responded.

Once I see the tower and the crabs guarding it, I take out my gun.

"Ready Quinn?" Odd asked me.

"I hope," I answered him sarcastically.

There were two crabs guarding the tower that had red smoke around it. As Odd tries to dodge the lasers the crabs are shooting at us, I get ready to shoot. I squat down and aim my gun down. Odd gets me in the perfect spot to shoot. I pull the trigger. Perfect hit. About three seconds after I hit the crab it explodes.

"Nice shot Quinn!" Jeremy said, "Only one to go now."

As Ulrich defeats the last crab Aelita runs to the tower. About a minute after Aelita goes into the tower the smoke surrounding the tower turns from red to white.

"Are you guys ready to be materialized?" Jeremy said.

Then I realized I was out of Lyoko in Odd's arms because I fell out of the scanner.

"How was your first trip to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"Pretty good, I mean I killed a monster on the first try, I'm pretty proud," I said laughing still holding on to Odd for support.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday. It was pretty boring. XANA didn't activate any towers so I decided to go bowling. I look for Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita to see if they wanted to come with me. Jeremy and Aelita were working on a new program for the super computer. Ulrich was sulking so he didn't want to go. So it was just Odd and me. It was kind of awkward walking to the bowling alley by ourselves but it was fun.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I don't know anything you want to I guess," Odd replies to me.

"Are you good at bowling?" I ask to start the conversation.

"I'm okay." He responded.

"I bet you're better than me," I said laughing.

Another awkward silence came after that short conversation. This time Odd started the conversation.

"Can I ask you a question Quinn?" Odd started.

"You can ask me anything and I will answer anything you ask truthfully." I answer.

"Why did you put your head on my shoulder in Lyoko? I'm not saying I didn't like it I was just wondering why you did it." Odd asked me.

"Because as I was looking out at Lyoko and thinking of how beautiful it is so I just laid my head on your shoulder not thinking of what I was doing." I respond.

"Ohh," he said kind of sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask kind of scared to hear his answer.

"Ohh it's nothing," Odd answered.

When Odd had just finished we arrived at the bowling alley. Once we paid for our games and shoes, I go get my bowling ball.

"Whoa, you never told me you had your own bowling ball!" Odd said surprised.

"Yea, but you can't tell anyone. It's kind of my little secret. Well one of them at least," I said scared.

"You mean you have more secrets? You should tell me some of them," Odd said trying to get more secrets out of me.

"Once you see them then I will tell you if they are secrets or not. Is that a deal?"

"Fine…"

So then we start bowling. Odd goes first. He hits seven pins, but the second time he misses. Then it was my turn. I get positioned. Once I'm ready I throw the ball. I get a strike. Then I look at his reaction. He was so surprised.

"I guess it was just luck," I said to make him feel better, "your turn Odd!"

This time Odd gets a spare. I scream 'Good Job Odd!' and give him a big hug. He hugs back happy to see I was happy.

By the time the game was done our ending scores were kind of close. I ended with a 234. Odd on the other hand ended with a 135. As we walk home we just talked about how we did in bowling, nothing to interesting. As we get to my room I give Odd a good–bye hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Odd," I said smiling.

"Bye Quinn. I will text you." He said also smiling.

Once I know Odd is far enough away not to hear me. I turn on my computer, start up some music, and start dancing and singing. I was dancing to one of my favorite songs, Me Against the Music. About halfway through the song Odd comes in my room. I was so into the song I didn't hear him or see him until I stop to take a breath.

"Ahh! What are you doing in here!?" I scream.

"I came to tell you something, but I think you have to tell me something first," Odd explained.

"Yes, you just found out two of my other secrets. But before I can let you leave, you must swear to me you will not tell anyone about them. Okay?" I said.

"Of course you can trust me! Will you sing me a song? It was sorta hard to understand you when you we dancing."

"I will some other time just not today. Okay Odd?" I said shaking.

"Okay," he replied sad.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday was another easy day. XANA was quiet. Jeremy and Aelita were still working on the program, so they were nowhere in sight. Ulrich and Odd, well to tell you the truth I had no idea where they were. So there were only three people, me, myself, and I. Thus, I decide to finish unpacking my bags. I only had one left, the bag that I call the bag of memories. This bag contains all of my photos that I brought with me to Kadic. As I start unpacking them, I look at them. I saw how happy I was with all of my old friends. I started to cry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't finish unpacking the bag, at least without anyone there to help me. Once I realized how lonely I was I decided to call Odd to see where he was. No answer. Same with Aelita and Jeremy. No answer also. Not thinking I call Ulrich. Again no answer. I thought to myself, 'Oh its okay they just have there phone's off'. Then I called my mother to see how she was. No answer. To see if her phone had died I called my brother. No answer. Just shaking it off, I waked to the factory to see if Jeremy and Aelita were there. No one, it was like a desert with no animals. I was scared. And not just butterflies in the stomach scared, I was truly out of my mind scared. As I walk out of the elevator I see Odd. I am so happy! I start to cry.

"Odd! Oh my gosh I am so happy to see you! No one was answering there phone and I got really scared. Odd? Odd, are you okay?" I say.

I look into Odd's eyes, it was a XANA symbol. Now I thought I was scared before and now I am truly scared. I ran as fast as I could, but XANA was to fast for me. He jumps in front of me so I couldn't move. I scream for help. No one could hear me. I call Odd one last time before I makes his final attack on me. He answers.

"Odd! Odd, can you hear me? I need help! XANA is attacking me at the factory. I am all alone and scared. Come help me please! Please I am begging you! AHHH!" were my final words to Odd before XANA attacks me.

A purplish electric shock came out of the XANA Odd's hands. I duck out of the way for the first hit. The whole time I hear Odd on my phone saying 'hello? Hello? Quinn are you there?' Just before I get hit with XANA's second attack I hear Odd say 'Jeremy we need to get to the factory now. XANA is on the attack and he is with Quinn!' Once XANA hits me, I'm unconscious.

When I wake up from my first XANA attack I am on Lyoko. I had no idea how I got onto Lyoko, but I was with a boy who looked like he was with the Lyoko warriors. I was on a flying manta.

"Umm, hi, I'm Quinn. Would you happen-"I start but was rudely interrupted by the boy.

"Silence!" he said almost electronic.

"Well, excuse me," I said standing up on the flying manta, "At least I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Quinn! Quinn! Is that you? Is that really you?" Odd said approaching me on his purple board.

"Odd! Odd! Oh my gosh! And Ulrich and Aelita! Oh my gosh XANA attacked me at the factory and some how I ended up here." I said so happy to see them.

"Quinn, you need to get away from William! He's under XANA's control!" Jeremy said from outside.

Once Jeremy said that I looked into the boy called William's eyes and I saw the XANA symbol for the second time. I get my gun out and defend myself hoping he was weapon/powerless. Well, I was wrong. William pulled out a giant sword thingy that was much bigger than my gun.

"Odd! Get below me. I'm going to jump!" I screamed hoping Odd heard me.

"Okay!" he said back while getting under the flying manta.

"Ready! One, two, three!" I said jumping to freedom from XANA's clutches for the first time.

Just as I am on Odd's board and regaining my balance, I shoot the flying manta and as all of XANA's monsters, about 3 seconds after I hit it, it explodes. William, the guy possessed by XANA, magically floats away like nothing has happened to him. And then he just disappears.

"Oh my gosh Odd! I hate you! Why didn't you answer your phone when I first called you?" I said hugging him and then hitting him in the back.

"What you never called me. And that hurt." Odd said.

"Yes I did, I called you like five times. And sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt. Same with you Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy. Where were your phones?"

"Mine was turned up all day," Aelita said.

"Make that two," Jeremy replied also.

"Same," Ulrich repeated.

"Well, then why didn't any of you answer when I called you? And I looked everywhere for you guys. No one answered their phone, no one was in the hallway or in their rooms, and when I came to the factory no one was there." I said trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Hey guys, we can finish this conversation when we are out of Lyoko. I'm going to materialize you guys now." Jeremy said.

As I fall out of the scanner, Odd catches me, again. Everyone looked at me. When I looked at myself there was a XANA symbol burnt into my arm. I was so confused. It hurt really badly too. Odd drops me.

"What the heck Odd! Jeez. Ow. My arm kills!" I said in pain.

"Go away XANA!" Odd said grabbing something to protect himself.

"I'm not XANA!" I said.

"Prove it," Ulrich said.

"I will, but Odd is the only one who can tell if it is me or not. Will you grab my phone please?" I said.

"Here," Ulrich said tossing me my phone.

I find a song with out the lyrics, just the instrumental. I wait for the song to start. It was one of my favorite songs of all time, Seasons of Love.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year. In day lights and sunsets in midnights in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure a year in the life? How about love…" I sing in my best voice.

Once I finish all of their mouths are dropped down. I could tell on their faces they we surprised.

"Well, Odd, you heard me sing. So am I the real me or am I XANA?" I said to Odd.

"Uhh, yea that's the real Quinn," he said, his mouth still open.

"Better close all of your mouths before bugs start to go in them," I said laughing.

"Jeez Quinn, where did you get such a good singing voice?" Ulrich asked me.

"Umm, I gotta go, tell you guys later," I said rushing out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yes, it is true. I do not want my best friends to know where I came from. Now that I think about it, that sounds kind of bad. I would prefer that no one from this school would know my past school.

Once I get back to my room after sprinting back from the factory, I plop on my bed praying that they would forget about this afternoon. I look at my arm and see the XANA symbol. I start talking to it.

"Why did you make me sing? Huh? My life would have been perfect without people knowing where I came from. Well, tomorrow is the first day of school and I'm gunna have to cover you up somehow. Paint? Nah that would itch. Long-sleeved shirt? Nah it's to hot out for long sleeves. Make-up? Yes." I said talking to the burn, when it started to glow.

I ran as fast as I could to Jeremy's room holding my arm.

"JEREMY! THE BURN! IT'S GLOWING!" I screamed when I got to his room.

"Excuse me?" he replied to me.

"The burn that I got when XANA attacked me. It's glowing! Look!" I said showing him my arm, it was still glowing.

"Oh my gosh, what were you doing to it?"

"Nothing. I swear. I was just talking to it…"

"But why would it glow."

"Why do you think I came to you? Aelita do you have any idea?"

"Sorry, but no," she responded.

"Well I think we should… ok oww! It's starting to sting! Maybe go to Lyoko see if this is a XANA trick. Let's hurry please. It kills!" I said.

"Okay, you go get Odd and Ulrich," Jeremy told me.

"Kay meet you at the factory." I said walking out the door with 'Time of My Life' stuck in my head.

As I am walking to Ulrich and Odd's room, I start to hum the song. The closer I get to their room the louder I hum. By the time I get to their room I am singing the chorus of the song. I open up the door and I told them we r going to Lyoko because the burn that I got was glowing, then I showed them the burn.

"Here Quinn, take my jacket to cover it so you don't have to hold your arm. Plus, it's kinda chilly!" Odd said to me handing me his jacket.

There was a bark coming from Odd's bottom drawer.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Ohh, that's Kiwi. She's my dog." Odd told me.

"Awe she's so cute!" I said when Kiwi jumped onto my lap.

"We should get going if we want to figure out what's wrong with your arm. You can come see Kiwi any time you want to." Odd said.

"Okay, by the way thanks for letting me use your jacket," I said while I was walking out of their room.

"You ran out of the factory really fast today and you never got to tell us where you were from before you came to Kadic. So where were you from?" Odd asked me.

Trying to get of the subject of my old school I say, "Yea sorry about that. Yeah… um… my friend is moving to this school I think. She would be the perfect girl for you Ulrich."

"Ha-Ha! Yeah Ulrich getting a girl." Odd laughed.

"I mean she has low expectations so as I said she would be perfect for him! Ha-ha! I 'm just kidding Ulrich, any girl would be lucky to go out with you." I said feeling bad.

"Thanks Quinn," he said.

As we were walking to the factory, we run into a girl that looked like she was about to attack Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich!" she said like she was in love.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich said to her like he was about to punch her in the face.

"Oh nothing…" she replied. "Whose she?"

"This is Quinn Saint James, she's new here." Odd told her.

"Ohh well hello Quinn! I'm Sissi Delmas, the headmaster's daughter, so don't get on my bad side or I will tell my father to kick you out of this school." Sissi threatened me.

"Umm… okay?" I replied.

"Good. Good-bye Ulrich my love!" she said while she was walking away.

"Ulrich my love?" I said laughing to Ulrich.

"Well that is Sissi, the most narcissistic girl in the school. She has a major crush on Ulrich." Odd informed me about Sissi.

"I do not like her." Ulrich said after Odd.

"Okay, okay chill I could tell she is so not your type anyway." I laughed.

By the time we got to the factory the pain had gotten worse. Cutting off my arm with no medication would hurt less than the burn. I tried not to show pain on my face, but it was kind of hard. If this is how much pain it was to give birth, I do not want to become pregnant.

"Sorry were late, we kind of ran into Sissi," I informed Jeremy and Aelita.

"Sissi? Ohh, that's okay then. How's your arm feeling Quinn?" Jeremy asked me.

"Cutting my arm off would hurt less than this pain." I answered him with a painful smile on my face.

"Go ahead down to the scanner room, all of you, I will start up the process." Jeremy said.

As we go down the elevator to the scanner room, Odd said, "Hey Quinn, you never told us what school you went to before here."

"Uhh… Oh yeah… I… uhh will tell you guys later." I said scared.

"Quinn, you and Odd go in the scanner first. Then Ulrich and Aelita." Jeremy said as I stepped into one of the tall round scanners.

"Transfer Quinn. Transfer Odd. Scanner Quinn. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy said into the microphone on the super computer.

"Ohh thank god! My arm doesn't hurt anymore!" I said. "Uhh, hey Jeremy. What is that jellyfish thingy heading toward me and Odd?"

"Oh my gosh, there's a scyphozoa. Get out of their fast! I'm programming your board Odd, Quinn go with him." Jeremy said freaking out on the super computer.

"Make sure Aelita does not come to Lyoko, Jeremy, or the scyphozoa with attack her!" Odd said.

"Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt you Jeremy, but why is this scyphozoa thing heading towards me?" I said scared.

"Here's the board, get out your gun and shoot at the symbol at it." Jeremy educated me to do.

"Uh, I will try. Ahh! My arm! Why is it hurting!?" I said crouched on Odd's board in pain

"Take your gun out and shoot it at the scyphozoa, it should stop making it hurt," Jeremy said trying to help.

"Ahh! Jeremy I would, but it feels like my arm is on fire." I said in the worst pain I have ever had.

I fell off Odd's board. Odd turns around and hits the scyphozoa, it retreats.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Odd asked me.

"No it still hurts really bad. Jeremy if I have to live with this pain, I am going to have to kill myself." I said.

"Get her in a tower, Odd; I will look up some information on her." Jeremy said.

"I will try my best Jeremy," Odd said hopefully.

"Quinn, just hang in there. The nearest tower is just ahead." Jeremy informed us.

"Okay Jeremy, I will try, but seriously the longer I go with this burn the more it hurts. It like I'm in a SAW movie. The longer I stay with it the higher the level of pain gets." I state.

"Here's the tower, Quinn, I will get you in there ASAP," Odd told me.

"Thanks for all of your help Odd." I said thankful.

"Okay Jeremy we are at the tower." Odd said to Jeremy.

"Good, bring Quinn into the tower and lay her in the center." Jeremy told Odd to do.

Once I got into the tower the pain stopped.

"Okay, I'm searching on the internet now." Jeremy told us what her was doing. "Oh my gosh, is this true Quinn? You were pre-accepted into Julliard? You also went to the hardest school to get into in the world? It's in London I believe. You have to be the one of the most talented girls in the world."

"Uhh, yeah that's true," I said kind of ashamed.

"Oh my gosh, you even opened up for Colbie Caillat when she was on tour in London."

"Also true."

"But why would you go to Kadic if that school was so hard to get into?"

"You have no idea what it was like at that school, they expected so much out of you, even if you did something the exact way they wanted you to do it, you still did it wrong. I met so many nice people there, but it was horrible. All you did was study plays, music, and dances. No math, English, science. Nothing like a normal school. I bet you guys wouldn't last a day in that school. You all would break down. I had to leave that school. My best friend Rachel still has to put up with that devil school. Thank god I convinced her parents to let her come to Kadic. We were roommates; she used to cry herself to sleep at night. And so did I."

"I'm sorry to hear Quinn," Odd said giving me a hug.

"This is why I didn't want you guys to know. You would be like 'oh my gosh why did you come to this school you would have been perfect in London'. But you guys have no idea of what torture that school was."

"Well, I am truly sorry Quinn, but I am happy to say your burn shouldn't be hurting anymore, it should be gone. There might be a little scar though." Jeremy said happily.

"Thanks Jeremy! And sorry I didn't tell you guys about my old school."

"It's okay," Odd and Jeremy said together.

Odd and I walk out of the tower. There was a boy standing there.

"Oh no. Hey Jeremy guess who is here to say hello?" Odd joked around.

"Who?" He replied.

"William."

I take my gun out. And try to defend myself. Odd gets ready too. It didn't help. William, who is under XANA's control, turns into smoke and started to move around. It was really hard to keep an eye on him. One minute he was ten feet away from me, the next he's nose to nose with me. He grabs me around the waist and ran with me. I fight as hard as I can. I take my gun and shoot, but I miss.

"No way are you attacking me again today XANA," I said while I shoot the boy right in the head.

"Yahh!" he screamed.

"Dude take a chill pill." I said running away. "Jeremy better materialize Odd and me, quick!"

"Okay." Were the last words Jeremy said before I was out of Lyoko.

This time I didn't fall out of the scanner this time. Ulrich and Aelita were there to greet Odd and me.

"Welcome back, Quinn, the best singer in the world." Ulrich said trying to anger me.

"Oh shut up," I said punching him in the shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After my big speech about London, Sunday ended pretty boring. I had school tomorrow so I went to bed at ten. I had Aelita come over before hand. We didn't talk about much, just about Lyoko, relationships, and of course my old school.

"You know what I think, Aelita," I told her.

"What?" she replied.

"You and Jeremy would make a really cute couple."

"Ha, thanks, but I don't think Jeremy wants a relationship right now, I would love to be in one with him, but he is to into Lyoko and how to defeat XANA."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"Yeah, but what about you and Odd?"

"I have no idea if he even likes me. I mean I kind of like him, but I don't know how he feels about me."

"Well, by the way he looks at you; I would be surprised that he didn't like you."

"Thanks Aelita, what about Ulrich?"

"What about him?"

"I mean he kind of had a girlfriend and then she moved, and now he's regretting that he never did go out with her. I bet Rachel would love him. The same thing happened to her. She's from London."

"I hope she does."

"Who's that William guy that is possessed by XANA?"

"He goes to this school. He was also originally a Lyoko warrior. When he didn't listen to me in sector five, the scyphozoa took him under XANA's control."

"How do we get him back to normal?"

"Jeremy is working on that."

"Ohh. It's nine, you better get back into your room so we don't get in trouble. See you in P.E. Aelita!"

The next day was Monday. My first day of school. My first hour was physical education with a teacher named Jim. All I can say is thank gosh that Odd came to my room this morning to walk with me to P.E. We didn't talk, we just walked. When we got to the gym, we sat down and waited for the teacher. Odd could tell I was nervous for sixth hour, because he told me that they were working on music today. He also told me that we would have to sing. When Jim finally came he told us that we would be playing dodge ball today. That was a relief, but I was still nervous for sixth hour. Since I was new, Jim put me on the team with Odd.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Odd asked me.

"Fine, really nervous, I am trying to think of a plan to get out of singing today."

"You could always ditch."

"Yes, ditching on my very first day, very smart Odd."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'm probably just gunna suck it up and sing."

"Well, we were supposed to choose a song to sing for a grade today, what song would you sing?"

"I have a song. I was supposed to sing it the day I got here in London."

"What song?"

"You will see."

When P.E. ended, I went to math with Ms. Meyer. Math was pretty easy; it's surprising how close math is to music. Then I had biology with Mrs. Hurst. That class, I can tell will be tricky. Fourth I had German. It was kind of easy because at my old school I used to sing in German and then I had to translate it. Is it sad when I can have a perfectly worded conversation in German? Nah, it can't be. Fifth hour I had English. That class is going to be more like literature than grammar. Then I had lunch. I was so nervous for sixth hour, I couldn't eat lunch.

"Quinn, you have to eat." Jeremy said trying to calm my nerves.

"I can't, I'm too nervous."

"You're not anorexic are you?" Odd asked scared.

"No I'm not anorexic. Do I look anorexic to you?"

"No…"

"Ha-ha! Wow Odd, I cannot believe you asked her that." Ulrich laughed.

As the bell rang, Odd and I walked to the classroom.

"You'll be fine." He said reassuring

"Yeah if fine means freaking out because everyone will know where I come from, then yes I will be fine."

"Quinn, look at me," Odd said grabbing my shoulders forcing me to look him in the eyes, "you will be fine."

"As I said before," I said grabbing him on the shoulders this time, "if fine means freaking out because everyone will know where I come from, then yes I will be fine."

"You're harder to chill than Ulrich."

"Oh shut up Odd," I said laughing.

When we got to the classroom, everyone was sitting at there seats. I take a seat next to Odd.

"Good afternoon children," Mr. Foust, the music teacher, said, "I see we have a new student, shall we make her sing?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine." I said praying that he would say 'okay that's fine you don't have to sing'.

"No, no I insist. I would love to hear your singing voice."

"Umm, my throat kind of hurts, and I don't want to strain it."

"Well, maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"No, no I couldn't do that. I don't want to miss my first class with you, it seems very fun."

"Well, I will let you sit out today, but tomorrow you can sing for the class."

"Yes, of course, sir."

I made a huge sigh once my giant lie was over. For the rest of the class I was thinking of how to get out of class tomorrow. Then the bell rang, time for World History. Over all, world history will be a pretty easy class.

"Oh my gosh how did you lie like that?! I would never be able to do that good of lying, and I'm a pretty good liar." Odd asked me in surprise once World History was over.

"Odd, remember I went to an _acting_ school before here, and at _acting_ school you learn how to _act_." I said laughing.

There was a poster about Kadic having a prom on the wall. It said that it was a week from Friday. It said that they were looking for live singers to sing for it. Auditions were on this Friday.

"What's that?" I asked trying to pretend that I didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, Kadic is having a prom this year. I'm surprised they are still having one this year after what happened last year." He looked at Odd.

"What did he do?"

"Do not ask."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I miss Rachel. Yes, Rachel Sauer, my old roommate. I miss us talking about the guys we like. I miss us complaining about the homework we had to do at London Academy. I miss us going everywhere together. I miss us. We were always partners for projects. We were always the top roles in plays. When we had duets (both female) we were always together. We were always best friends, since the first day we met. If we both liked the same guy, one would back off and wait until the next guy comes. We were like twins, except we didn't come from the same mother, we didn't look alike, and I don't have a British accent.

It was Tuesday. Rachel should be here exactly a month from now. I was angry that her parents wouldn't let her come sooner, but it always better late than never.

I look at the necklace my father gave me before he went off to war. It was a key. I never take it off. It was the last thing that I have of him. He died in war when I was four. I didn't know what was going on then. This man came to our door with a piece of paper in his hand. All I heard was my mother crying. The man handed her my father's uniform. She cried even harder now. I asked what was wrong and she just responded by saying 'Mommy doesn't want to talk now Quinn, she will talk to you later'. I was as confused as a four year old can get. I grew up with this necklace. I never realized how important it was to me until he died. I would rather take my own life knowing my father was with me in this necklace than giving it away. I have only lost it once when I was seven, but I found it underneath my pillow the next day.

The first five hours went by smoothly. It was lunch that was… let's just say it was interesting. Odd was in love with his lunch as usual. Ulrich was sulking, as usual. Aelita was day-dreaming about Jeremy, as usual. Jeremy was spazing about XANA taking over the world. Today for me, it felt like something unusual was going to happen to me. And by this I mean something other than telling the whole 8th and 9th grade class that I am from London Academy for the Dramatic Arts.

"Okay I'm sorry, but this is too quiet," I said trying to stop the silence, "something is not right about today."

"Quinn Saint James to the principle's office please, Quinn Saint James to the principle's office," said the secretary over the intercom.

"See what I mean?" I said.

"I'll text you if… wakes up. See you later Quinn." Odd said as I walked away.

As I walk to the office my phone vibrates, it was a text, from Rachel. It said 'See you soon'. I was confused.

"Mr. Delmas, you wanted to see me?" I said walking into the principle's office.

"Yes I did," said a female voice.

"Rachel is that you?"

"Hey hun!"

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! Is that really you! Oh my gosh! Rachel!" I said freaking out.

It was truly my best friend Rachel Sauer, in the flesh. It was her. My best friend that I did everything with back in London. My best friend that helped me through thick and thin. My best friend that was like my sister. She had dirty blonde hair, like mine, but it was shorter. She was wearing an LADA shirt with shorts. She loved supporting LADA.

"I thought you weren't coming until next month!" I said.

"So did I, until I convinced my parents to let me come now!" she said excited.

"Peepp!" We both said jumping around in a circle.

To ruin this happy moment, my phone started vibrating. It was Odd. He said 'XANA SOS, ASAP'.

"Great." I said depressed, "I'm sorry Rachel, I have to go, I'm sorry. I will see you later."

"Um, okay? Bye?" she replied confused.

As I run out of the office I call Odd, crying.

"Hey Odd, I'm on my way," I said trying to hold back my tears.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"I just saw my best friend for the first time in four months. And now I have to leave her because of XANA."

"Quinn I have an idea, bring Rachel with you to the factory, by the time you get here I hope I convinced Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich that Rachel can join the warriors."

"Oh my gosh Odd, I will love you forever if you make this work!"

I run back to the office, grab Rachel by the wrist, and ran into the forest. I could tell on her face that she was confused. I explained to her what we were doing, where we were going, and why. She was still a little confused. So then I explained that once we get there she would understand. We stop at the manhole.

"Are we seriously going in the surer?" Rachel said in disgust.

"Man up Rachel, we should have an extra scooter around here somewhere. Ahh here it is." I said.

As we approached the exit I heard Ulrich freaking out outside.

"How could Odd do this!? I mean we just recruited Quinn because she helped us, but now a new girl! What's next?! The whole school!? I swear…" he said.

"Swear what?" I asked scaring him.

"Uh, nothing. Who's that?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Rachel, Ulrich; Ulrich, Rachel." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Ulrich said trying to be sweet, for once in his life.

"Hello," Rachel replied blushing. Ulrich blushed after her.

"Awkward…" I said laughing, "We should go see how everyone is doing."

Once we get into the main room with the super computer, I run to Odd and give him the biggest hug I have ever given anyone.

"Odd! Thank you so much! You are the greatest friend a person could ever have!" I said while hugging him.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but XANA." Jeremy said.

"Sorry Einstein, we are heading down to the scanner room right now." I said.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Odd said when we got down there.

"I think it should be Aelita, Odd, and I, then Rachel and Ulrich can go."

"Fine with me, get in the scanners," Jeremy said from the room above us, "I will start up the process. Transfer, Quinn. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Quinn. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization. Okay ready Ulrich and Rachel, step into the scanner. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Rachel. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Rachel. Virtualization. Okay guys, the tower is dead east of where you guys are now. I will program transportation."

When I saw Rachel, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a sweatshirt with our old school initials on it, LADA, with green shorts, and to top it off, she had toe open shoes that go to her ankles. When she fell onto the ground of Lyoko, Ulrich helped her up. I could tell he liked her.

"Okay I programmed Odd's board, Ulrich's cycle, and for Aelita something new that I just programmed." Jeremy said.

As I hop on Odd's board and he starts it up, I scream. I am still not used to that board. Odd laughed, as usual.

"Common we will race, me and Quinn versus you and Rachel, whoever wins gets bragging rights." Odd said challenging Ulrich.

"Odd I don't think that's a good idea, I'm still not used to this –" I was cut off by Ulrich who said 'Ready, set, go!'

"ODD! STOP THIS BOARD RIGHT NOW! AH!" I screamed at Odd who seemed like he wasn't paying attention.

I saw Rachel was smiling so I put up with my death sentence. I hold on to Odd with all of my might. In the end it was a tie. Aelita couldn't tell who won.

"I so won!" Odd said arguing with Ulrich.

"No you didn't, I did!" Ulrich argued back.

"How about we just leave it as a tie and go to the tower." I said stopping the arguing.

"Hey guys, XANA has sent you a welcome committee. " Jeremy said, "It's some mega tanks."

I take my gun out. Odd gets ready to fire. Ulrich takes out his sword. Aelita starts her energy fields.

"Hey Jeremy, do I have a weapon power thing?" Rachel asked confused.

"I just looked it up, Rachel, you are a shape shifter." Jeremy said.

"Sweet!" Rachel said happily.

Once she said that she shape shifted into me, then into Aelita, then into Jeremy, then into Odd, and finally into Ulrich.

"I LOVE THIS POWER!" she said squealing.

"Ready, one two three!" I said shooting at one of the mega tanks just in time.

Once we finished off the mega tanks things started to get weird.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jeremy we are at the tower." I said.

"Okay now Aelita go and deactivate it." Jeremy said from the super computer.

"Okay Jeremy," Aelita replied.

As Aelita walked up to the tower like she always does, it doesn't let her in.

"Jeremy, why won't the tower let me enter?" Aelita questioned.

"XANA is really starting to annoy me." I said.

"Hold on, there's a key hole." Ulrich said.

"Where are we going to get a key?" Aelita said.

"Quinn! Your necklace." Rachel said.

"What about it?" I answered.

"It's a key!"

"Yea so what, my father gave it to me when I was four before he went to war. Why would it work in Lyoko? We are the only people in the world at the moment who knows about Lyoko."

"Just try it Quinn. Please, we need to get into this tower to deactivate it." Jeremy said.

"Fine." I replied.

I take the necklace, stick it into the tower, and turn the key. The key hole starts to glow. The next second, something happens, a vision of some sort. It was me and XANA. The only two left on the battlefield. Rachel, Odd, and Ulrich had just got devirtulized. I looked around, creepers, everywhere I look. XANA had transformed into a real person, my father. XANA said, "Quinn I know you to well, you will not fight your own father. Now give me the key around your neck or I shall keep your friend Aelita here, to take her memory, which will help me take over the world.—"

I fell to the ground after what I had just seen. I blacked out. The key still around my neck.

It took me about an hour to wake up from that blackout. When I did wake up, I was laying on Odd's shoulder in the computer room. I hear Aelita, Rachel, Ulrich, and Jeremy were talking about what happened to me on Lyoko. Odd was petting my head. It was so sweet. I still pretended that I was still in the blackout. I heard them say that I was crying while I was having my vision. I was scared. I didn't think that these visions were normal on Lyoko. Not as scared as I was when XANA attacked me, but I was still scared. I finally decided to get up. I look around.

"Where am I?" I asked pretending not to know where I was.

"Quinn, you are back in the computer room, in the factory." Jeremy said as if I was stupid.

When I looked around I saw Aelita had a look on her face that said, I have just seen one of the scariest things in my life, Odd also had a scared look on his face, Jeremy looked surprised that I was even alive, Rachel looked like she had just seen a ghost, and Ulrich didn't look like he cared. I thought it was really sweet of Ulrich to help calm Rachel. He had his arm around her and telling her everything was okay. I tried to get up, but I fell. The second time, Odd helped me up, and held me.

"You shouldn't really be standing Quinn; you look like someone has stolen all of your energy to move." Odd said.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Would anyone like to explain why I had that vision on Lyoko?"

"You had a vision?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yea, it was me and XANA, XANA turned into my father. He wanted the necklace, my father gave me before he went to war," I started to cry, "He said that if I didn't give it to him he would take all of Aelita's memory. He also knew that I would never fight my father. I would give anything to have my father back, even just to see XANA as him, I couldn't do it. I started to take off my necklace and then I blacked out."

"Would you mind telling me what happened to your father?" Jeremy asked curious.

"About a month after he went to war in Vietnam, a man came to our door, gave my mother a telegram, my fathers uniform, and this necklace. I was four so I didn't know what was going on. When I got older I asked my mother where my father was, because I was jealous of all the other kids in my class who was riding in their fathers shoulders, she said that when I was four he died in war. He had just bought this necklace before he had got killed in a bombing." I continued to cry, "I haven't taken this necklace off once I found out what happened. I would never trade anything for this necklace. The only reason that I was going to give XANA the necklace was because one of my best friends was in a death trap."

Everyone came to give me a hug.

"Don't you think we should be getting to class? I bet Mr. Foust is going to kill me because I skipped his class." I said laughing still holding on to Odd for support.

"Don't worry about him, when he hears you sing, he will forgive you." Odd said reassuring.

"Do you know what I think, I think Rachel should sing for us now. I mean we've heard Quinn, what about Rachel, she went to London right?" Ulrich begged.

"Umm, okay. Hey Quinn which song?" Rachel asked me.

"It Ends Tonight." I replied.

She sings the song, of course, I sing a little backup like ohh, ahh, and oos. By the end of the song, it looked like Ulrich was about to cry. This just reassures my theory about him liking her. I walk over to him.

"If you like her, just ask her out. She doesn't like guys that hide their feelings. And trust me, she likes you." I said

"Uh, thanks Quinn, I will," he replied, "by the way, Odd kind of likes you, I promised not to tell you so don't tell him I told you!"

"Okay, okay I promise." I said.

Looking back at Odd, he was looking at me. He looked kind of angry that I was talking to Ulrich, and not him. I can tell, if I ever go out with him, he will be a jealous man.

"Umm, did we ever figure out why I had that vision, or why I had to use my necklace to let Aelita go inside the tower?" I asked.

"Well, Quinn, knowing XANA, he was trying to divide and concur. He knew your secret about your dad and would do anything to get you to help him. I'm not sure why XANA would want your necklace though. Just make sure XANA does _not_ get a hold of that necklace. For all we know, it might come in handy for us." Jeremy answered.

"I still don't understand why XANA would want my necklace. I know that I'm part of the group now, but still why my necklace that my father gave me before he died?" I state confused.

"Neither do we," Aelita said.

"Hold on I have to sit down, I have a major headache or something." I said sitting on the chair by the super computer.

Right after I sat down, I had another vision. This time the group was with me, they were under XANA's control. XANA knows too much about me and where I came from. All of the people that I know and love were there. My mother, father, brother, Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Rachel, and Odd were there, all of their weapons pointed at me. William under the control of XANA comes out from behind everyone. XANA had every monster he has invented there also. XANA said through William, "Quinn, as I said when I last met with you, I know you too well, you will not fight anyone of these people. Now give me your necklace."

I replied to him, "Before I give you this necklace, you must tell me what you are going to use it for."

"Foolish little girl, that necklace stops me from taking over your body like I did to all of your friends here. It also helps me to gain access to all of the super computer's information and all of your memory. Quinn, you might not have known this, but your father helped Franz Hopper invent Lyoko, and me. Your father was the main person who made me. When I figured out how to become evil and take over Lyoko, he gave you that necklace to protect you, from me. If you tried, you could deactivate any of the towers, just like Aelita over there. Poor little Aelita, under my control and can do nothing to help it," he said while stroking Aelita's hair.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed while taking out my gun. "Guys I know you are in there somewhere. You guys need to fight. I thought we were the Lyoko warriors, we fight XANA. You mustn't give up. We are so close to defeating him. I know secrets, secrets you guys don't know. Fight! Fight back! I know you guys have it in you!"

"Too late, your friends are permanently under my control. If you don't give me that necklace right now, I am going to take it by force." XANA-William said.

"I will never give you this necklace. You will have to kill me first before you can take it from me.—"

Those were the last words I said before the second vision ended.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you okay Quinn?" Odd said supporting my neck and head.

"I had another crazy vision about XANA. I know why he wants this necklace." I said still kind of woozy.

"Well, why does he want it?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"He can't control me, like he controls William. And my father helped invent XANA. In the vision, you all were possessed by XANA. William was there also. This necklace contains all of the super computer's memory. It also contains secrets, secrets that XANA himself doesn't know about my father and Franz Hopper. This necklace will help us to defeat XANA sooner than we expected. I also learned from that vision, that I can deactivate towers. I'm not sure how to, but I can." I answered him.

"Great! Quinn will you give me your necklace so I can check it out?" Jeremy asked.

"Not to be mean or anything, but did you hear what I just said? I'm sorry but with all of the information on this necklace, I don't think I can trust anyone. I'm sorry."

"Quinn, I need that necklace –"

"NO! I am _NOT_ giving you this necklace. For all I know my father stored himself on this necklace, just like Aelita's father on Lyoko. I cannot trust anyone."

After I said that I stormed out of the factory. As I start to head to Kadic, I stop, fall to the ground, and just sat there and cried. My whole life has been lies. My father might be alive, my mother lied to me about my father's job, and I can't even trust my own friends. XANA knows all of my secrets. Tomorrow the whole school will know what school I went to. The guy I like won't show his true feelings for me.

"Quinn! Quinn! Where are you Quinn?" Odd called.

I ran into the forest hiding from Odd. I knew he would find me eventually, because I was crying loud enough for people in London to hear. He finally found me.

"Quinn! There you are! Why did you run out of the factory like that?" he said lifting my chin up to make me look at him.

I didn't say anything; I just fell into his arms. I needed a hug, a hug that only a true friend can give you.

"It's okay Quinn. I am here. It's okay." He said trying to comfort me.

"I-I-I'm sorry that I w-w-was a total j-j-jerk before, Odd." I said stuttering from my crying.

"Quinn, I told you, it's okay. I forgive you. We forgive you."

"I doubt that. I bet Jeremy hates me for how I reacted."

"No he doesn't."

He grabbed me around the waist and I laid my head on his chest. I heard his heart beating.

"Quinn, I probably would have reacted the same way if that happened to me."

"No you wouldn't have. Your to nice. You would have trusted Jeremy. But I'm just too stupid to realize who my true friends are."

"You are not stupid; you are smart, beautiful, talented, and funny. And don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks Odd."

Just after I said that I leaned in. Odd leaned in too. A few seconds later, our lips met. It wasn't one of those icky, tongue kisses; it was one of those sweet kisses that only someone who cares about you can give you. After the kiss I gave Odd a hug. We walk back to the factory together, holding hands. Once we got to the factory, we decided not to anyone about what happened in the forest. Before we entered, I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"We aren't telling anyone about- RACHEL MARIE SAUER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed when we entered the factory to see Ulrich and Rachel, kissing.

"Nothing," she said sarcastically.

"It doesn't look like nothing," I said laughing.

"Well, it's not bad, I mean me and Ulrich are going out now, so ya."

I looked at Odd. He was patting Ulrich on the back, like he was congratulating him on kissing Rachel. I was happy for Rachel; it just kind of caught me off guard. I gave her a hug to congratulate her and Ulrich.

"So are you guys going to Kadic's prom together?" Odd asked.

"What there is a prom?! Oh my gosh! Ulrich that would be so much fun!" she said running over to Ulrich to hug him.

"Okay," he replied smiling.

"You and Odd should go together too, Quinn!" she said.

I look at him again.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean, I don't know if I even want to go…" I said.

"Oh, too bad, we could have gone in a group together, Ulrich and me, Aelita and Jeremy, and you and Odd."

All of us go into the elevator. I was still crying a little because of how I reacted. Then the elevator just stopped. No one was near the emergency exit button.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked afraid.

"The elevator just stopped." Odd answered.

"That is what I didn't want to hear." I said running to Odd so he could hold me, "I have to sit down, another vision is coming."

Vision number three happened in the real world. It was happening right now. XANA was in the computer room with Jeremy and Aelita. XANA looked like, like, my father. He was holding Aelita and Jeremy up. It looked like he was about to choke them. He kept on repeating, "Where is Quinn?" Jeremy would say he doesn't know, but he didn't believe him. And that is when the vision ended.

When I came back, I said, "I need to get down to the computer room, Jeremy and Aelita are in trouble."

"I can't let you go by yourself, Quinn. XANA will to everything in his power to get you to give him your necklace. I am going with you." Odd said holding me back.

"No, he said that he only wants me. If any of you go he will kill us all. Good-bye. I will miss you all."

"What do you mean? You're not leaving. Are you?" Odd said.

"XANA want me. He wants to keep me as his prisoner. I am the only person that knows how to use this necklace. Once you figure out how to defeat XANA then I might come back, but with the information on this necklace, XANA can take over the world. I would much rather risk my own life than the lives of five other people. I can't to it. It was nice to meet you all. This has been the greatest few weeks of my life." I said crying, "good-bye."

I gave Rachel a hug good-bye first. Then I gave Ulrich a hug. "Keep her safe," I told him.

"I will," he responded.

Last came Odd. He was crying, just looking at him made me cry even more. I looked down, he grabbed my hands.

"Odd, I want you to have this," I said while taking off my good luck bracelet, "to remember me."

"No, I can't take this. It's yours." He said

"And now it's yours." I said putting it on his wrist.

He put his head by my ear to tell me something. He said, "Quinn, I will never forget you, or what happened in the forest earlier."

"Make that two of us," I replied back, "good-bye I will miss you all."

Giving them all one last hug, I head out of the elevator. I climb down to the computer room. I enter the computer room. I see my father holing up Jeremy and Aelita by their shirts.

"Put them down!" I screamed at him.

"Ah, miss Saint James, so nice of you to join us." He replied very calm.

"Put them down I said!"

"Fine, your wish, princess."

"Excuse me?"

"Your father is alive, if you come with me, I will show him to you. I will also make you the princess of Lyoko, once I take it over."

"I do not wish to be princess of Lyoko, that seems really stupid."

"Yes. Of course."

Jeremy was terrified. I looked at him and Aelita. Aelita was unconscious.

"Let Jeremy and Aelita go and I will come with you, as long as you do not hurt any of my friends anymore."

As XANA let's Jeremy and Aelita down I say, "Before I come with you, may I say good-bye to my friends who are stuck in the elevator please."

"Fine, I shall bring the elevator down."

XANA shoots the electric beams at the elevator, and it starts. When it finally stopped, Odd comes running out.

"Quinn! How are you still alive?!" he screamed once he saw me.

"Odd shush! I have a plan, just follow it and I won't have to go away. On my mark, I will start up the process, Odd and I will go into the scanner and deactivate the tower, Rachel and Ulrich, help Jeremy and Aelita distract XANA. I will deactivate the tower ASAP. Ready, set, GO!"

XANA was after me and my necklace. Odd and I run to the scanner room. Just as we stepped into the scanner, it closes to transfer us into Lyoko. I could hear Ulrich, Rachel, and Jeremy fighting XANA. Odd and I were almost at the tower. It was all fine and dandy until hornets decided to join our party.

"I'll take care of the hornets, you take care of the tower," Odd said while I was running to the tower.

"Odd, be careful you can't get deactivated. I cannot handle this on my own." I replied to him.

"I will try."

I ran to the tower. I entered it just like Aelita usually does. When I looked inside it, it was dark. There were tons of pixels around the walls. I walk to the center. On the floor there was a XANA symbol on the floor. I walk to the center circle of the XANA symbol. I just stand there. Then I started floating, I did a little summer-salt in the air. Then I landed on a platform. As I walked forward, a little screen popped up. I walked forward. I set my hand on it. The screen said:

QUINN

A few seconds later something else popped up.

CODE: LYOKO

Just after, all of the pixels surrounding the walls fell, like they had all some how died. I thought I had just deactivated the tower, but I wasn't sure. A few seconds later I was in the scanner and back in the real world.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Quinn! You're back!" Rachel said when I came up to the computer room.

"XANA can't get rid of me that easily," I said laughing, helping Aelita up off the ground.

"We should get back to the school before anyone starts to wonder where we are," Jeremy said.

"Good idea," Ulrich said.

As we walk back to the school, the new couple decides to hold hands. I thought it was sweet, but a little weird. I mean it's okay that they are going out, but they just met like an hour ago. At least Odd and I have had about five days together. But that is just the way Rachel rolls.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Rachel asked.

"Lyoko can really give you a beaten" I said.

She laid her head on Ulrich, pretending she was sleeping.

"Rachel, Aelita, if you guys want I can do your hair and make-up for prom. My mom used to be a beautician, and she taught me a few tricks." I said.

"Sure! That would be great!" Rachel replied.

"That would be awesome, thank you Quinn." Aelita replied just after Rachel.

"No prob," I answered back to both of them.

We finally got back to the school. It was almost dinner time, when I heard my name over the intercom.

"Quinn Saint James to the principle's office, Quinn Saint James to the principle's office.

"Great, just my luck. See you guys later. I will see you at dinner." I said.

While I walk to the principle's office, I was thinking, what did I do that I deserved to go to the principle's office. Okay, I know I ditched the last two classes of my second day, but that isn't that bad, is it? Nah, it can't be. I finally reach the office.

"Mr. Delmas, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, Quinn. Would you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Uh, yea, sure."

"Well, there is a new boy at school, and I thought it would be nice if you would like to walk him around showing him the school."

"Uh, okay, sure. What did you say his name was?"

"Jason, Jason Mochrie."

"Okay, thank you. I will see you later."

"He is sitting just out side."

"Okay."

When I walked out, there was a boy sitting there. Just sitting there, doing nothing. I approach him, nervously, of course.

"Uh, hi. Are you Jason?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, are you Quinn?" he replied.

"Yes."

The boy looked like a mix of Justin Bieber, Ulrich, and Odd. It was weird at first, but he seemed cool. He was wearing khaki shorts with pockets on the sides, a green shirt, and high tops. His hair was dirty blonde and flipped to one side. I was surprised he didn't jump up and started sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber.

"So, ready to go to the cafeteria?" I asked. It was really awkward because he didn't stop staring at me.

"Yea, so, I never did get to introduce myself. I am Jason Mochrie." He replied.

"Very nice to meet you Jason, I am Quinn Saint James."

"I know that name from somewhere."

"Why would you have heard that name? Ha. Ha-ha. Ha."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea sorry."

We enter the cafeteria. Odd gives me this glare of 'how could you bring _him_, you're my almost girlfriend, how could you.' I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey guys!" I said when I reached our table.

"Who's he?" Odd asked right away.

"Odd, take a chill pill, this is Jason. He has to follow me around. Just like you did with me Odd. Nothing else." I said.

"Yet," Jason said under his breath so no one could hear, but I did.

I sit across from Odd and Jason sits next to me. Odd stares at him now.

"Odd, don't be mean. He's not a rabid bear. He's not going to hurt me." I said to Odd.

"You don't know that." He replied angrily.

"Odd are you okay? You haven't touched a bit of your food. This isn't like you," Aelita said.

"I'm fine." He said with anger.

I get up and walk by him.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He said getting up and leaving.

"Did I say something to offend him?" I asked the table as I walked back to my seat next to Jason.

"No, he's just jealous of Jason," Ulrich replied.

"I think there might be something more than just that, he seemed pretty angry at me."

"No, trust me. It's not you, it's… Odd."

"I'm going to check up on him. Jason you stay here. This is Rachel, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jeremy. Their cool. Aelita, if I'm not back before you guys are done, bring Jason back to my room." I said.

"Okay," the two replied.

While I was walking, I was feeling bad for leaving Jason with people he doesn't know, but then I thought, a tough guy like him can handle himself. I was feeling bad for Odd too. He just ran away without eating anything. Thank gosh I brought a sandwich for him to eat. He must be starving. I finally got to his room. I knock on his door, no answer.

"Odd, Odd, it's me, Quinn. Will you please open up? I want to talk to you." I said still knocking.

"I don't want to talk," he replied.

I opened up his door. He was lying on his stomach, on his bed with Kiwi.

"I brought you a sandwich. You left without eating."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong." I said while petting Kiwi.

"It's Jason."

"What about Jason?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay. If you need to talk to someone, I will be in my room."

I pet Kiwi one last time before I leave. Then I walk to my room. I open the door, surprised to see Jason. He was looking in one of my bags. The bag of memories. The whole time he didn't notice me, the whole time I was thinking to myself, 'oh crap.'

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask him, he jumps.

"Uhh… nothing." He replies lying.

"Uh huh… nothing… well, it doesn't look like nothing."

"Okay, okay, I was looking through your bags to see where I know you from."

"Ahh, the truth. Don't you just love it? So did you ever figure it out?"

"Almost."

"Well… I don't think you are going to find out."

At that exact moment I realized, I know Jason Mochrie. I know his brother and him. When I was in London, his brother went to LADA with me. His brother, Justin, was my lead guitarist when I opened for Colbie Caillat. This time I was thinking, 'please don't think of Colbie Caillat… please!' He will figure out who I am and where I come from tomorrow in Mr. Foust's class.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do ya wanna do?" I replied.

"I have no idea, and I don't care."

Just after he said that, Jeremy texted me. The message said:

From: Jeremy Belpois 9/15/10 5:14p.m.

Quinn… XANA SOS…ASAP!

Great. XANA is on the attack and I have Jason with me. Great. I answered Jeremy by saying, 'What do I do with Jason?' No way were they going to let another person on in Lyoko today. I doubt Jason will ever know what Lyoko is. We already have five people, six including Jeremy, going to Lyoko. To make an excuse to leave the room, and to make Jason go back to his room, I said that I wasn't feeling good so I wanted to go see the nurse. I ran out of that room as fast as I could go. Jeremy hasn't answered yet. I was starting to get nervous. Instead of going through the forest, I decided to go through the boiler room. It was much faster. There was another entrance to the factory through there. I sprinted up to the factory. Once I entered the factory I saw Odd just standing there.

"Common Odd, we need to get into Lyoko!" I screamed at him, pulling his arm into the elevator.

"Sorry I was being a good person and waiting for you." He said like he was angry.

"Jeez, Odd. Take a chill pill… actually you should take like five." I said joking around.

"Great now you want me to overdose and die. Thanks Quinn you are so nice."

"Just get in the elevator."

"Great now you're bossing me around."

By the time we got to the computer room, I wanted to punch Odd in the face.

"Hey guys!" I said to everyone in the computer room.

"Okay, now that Quinn and Odd are here, we can go to Lyoko. The tower is in the mountain sector." Jeremy said getting the super computer ready. "Ulrich, Odd, Quinn, you guys go first, then I will send Aelita and Rachel."

As I walk to the nearest scanner, Odd said, "This is my scanner Quinn, so go to another one."

"Um, okay?" I replied confused because he always uses the one that I was heading to.

"Ready guys, Transfer Quinn. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Scanner Quinn. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Virtualization." Jeremy said.

I felt the wind rush through my dirty blonde hair. It felt like a giant blow-dryer. Then I fell to Lyoko.

"Where did you say the tower was Einstein?" I said.

There wasn't an answer.

"Jeremy are you okay?" I repeated.

"Uh, yea sorry, I thought I heard something up stairs." He answered.

"Oh, do you want me to check it out? You can materialize me and I can go look." I said.

"Not with that necklace. With XANA having a tower activated, he could hurt you and take your necklace. I don't want to risk it." Jeremy said out on the super computer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"The tower is just up ahead, I will program your vehicles."

"Okay Jeremy," we all said.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Jeremy, where are our vehicles?" I asked.

"Hold on, there coming," he replied.

A few seconds later our three vehicles appeared out of nowhere. I hopped on Odd's board. Thank gosh he didn't scream at me for that.

"Aelita, do you want to go into the tower, or do you want me to?" I asked her nicely.

"I will, your weapon is much more powerful than my energy field."

I didn't think that was true, but I just went with it.

"Hey guys, XANA has sent you a present. A few tarantulas. Oh my gosh."

"What? What is it Jeremy? What's coming?" I said nervous.

He said only one word. That word was: Kolossus. I look at Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. There face had a look of shear terror. Rachel and I were just confused.

"What's the Kolossus?" Rachel asked Ulrich.

"You do not want to know." Ulrich replied to her.

"Aelita, get to the tower ASAP and deactivate it. Once that is done, I will materialize you guys, so you guys will hopefully not have to fight the Kolossus." Jeremy said from the super computer.

"Okay, but what the heck is a Kolossus?" I ask this time.

"It is XANA's toughest monster yet. We haven't been able to figure out how to kill it." Odd replied in a nicer tone.

"Here are the tarantulas, but where is the Kolossus?" Rachel said.

I take out my gun just as she said that. I was a little late though. I thought while I looked straight at a tarantula, 'freeze'. And by my surprise, it stopped in its place, not moving, not shooting, and doing anything. I take out my gun and shoot it. Perfect hit. I was still surprised that it didn't even try to shoot at me. I look at another tarantula and think 'freeze, then self destruct' and it did just as I told it to do. Everyone stared at me.

"Quinn, what did you just do?" Ulrich asked me scared.

"I think, I don't just have a weapon, I have a power." I said laughing.

"Do it again!" Rachel said excited.

"Uhh, Rach, not right now. The, the, the…" I stuttered.

"Spit it out Quinn!" Rachel said.

"Scyphozoa." I said in a very scared voice.

"What's a scyphozoa? It can't be that bad. Hee—" she said as she turned around to face the scyphozoa. She was scared. It almost made me laugh, until I noticed that that scyphozoa was heading toward me.

"Quinn use your new power!" Ulrich screamed at me to do.

"Ulrich, I would, but right now I am sort of thinking of other words in my head than trying to control the scyphozoa." I replied trying to take out my gun and running.

"Quinn! Hop on my board!" Odd said flying right next to me.

"I thought you hated me, why would you want to save me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why where you so mad at me earlier. You were like a bomb ready to burst."

"Just get on, I will tell you later."

Just after he said that, I jump on. The scyphozoa is much faster than I thought. When ever Odd would go fast, the scyphozoa would go faster. Who knew a floating jellyfish thing would be able to go so fast?

"Odd, hurry up! He's catching up!" I screamed taking out my gun trying to shoot, but the scyphozoa was dodging all of my shots.

"I'm going to take you to the tower so you can deactivate it. You should be safe there." Odd said.

"Don't be so sure." I said looking ahead at the tower.

William was there with five flying mantas. The scyphozoa was leading us straight to William's clutches.

"Odd, I'm going to jump. I want you to head back to the others. I can't let you get hurt, or possessed by XANA." I said

"I'm not leaving your side, Quinn," he replied.

That was really sweet of Odd, but it was also very stupid of him. Just after he said that, I thought of a way to free William. It was dangerous though. Not for him, not for Odd, but dangerous for me.

"Jeremy, I have a plan," I said trying to get a hold of Jeremy from the super computer.

"What is it Quinn?" he replied.

"I'm going to free William."

"What?! How are you going to do that? Quinn, I haven't figured out the program yet."

"The key."

"What?! Quinn, do you know how dangerous that is? For all we know, the necklace's powers don't work on anyone else."

"But it is worth a shot, right?"

"I guess, but what if William stays under XANA's control?"

"Jeremy, chill this is my whole plan. Step one: use my new power to freeze or distract the XANA-fied William. Step two: take necklace off. Step three: put necklace around William's neck, note I do _not_ lock it. Step four: XANA should be taken out of William. The end."

"Good plan, but will it work?"

"It should. Here I will give you a visual."

I think really hard about giving Jeremy a visual, and to my surprised it worked. I always see Aelita and Ulrich doing it, but I have never tried before.

"Ready Odd?" I asked just as we approach William.

"I hope." He replied.

I hop off the board first. I swish my bangs out of my eyes so I can see William fully for the first time. He had black hair that was long. I could tell why Ulrich was so jealous of him. He was pretty hot. I give him the biggest smile. XANA looks very confused. Then I decided to trick him. I was going to pretend that I was going to give him the necklace, but then out of nowhere, shove it around his neck freeing William for the first time in months.

"Hello my friend. Did you miss me?" I started.

"I always miss my creators own flesh and blood." He replied sweetly.

"Well, I have decided to give you my necklace." I said taking off the necklace.

"WHAT!? You're joining their side?! How could you Quinn!?" Odd said bursting in.

"Odd, shut up!" I said trying not to laugh then I said all serious, "uh, yes, Odd I told you I am joining XANA to take control of the world and to see my father."

I take off my necklace, and shove it around William's neck. It kind of looked like I was going to choke him, but it was the only way to free him. Black smoke started coming out of William's mouth and ears. It looked like he was about to burst into flames. My plan had worked. William was free. He started coughing.

"Hello, William. Are you okay?" I said really nice because he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Uh, who are you?" he replied confused.

"Oh, hi! I'm Quinn Saint James." I replied very peppy and happy. "Odd, come and take William back to the gang, by the way good job getting the scyphozoa to go away! They will be so happy! I will deactivate the tower. Hey! Jeremy! My plan worked!"

"Okay," Odd replied taking William by his shoulders and helping him up.

"What? Your plan worked?! How is that possible! I have been working on this program for months and it takes you three seconds to save him. Quinn, right now I am very jealous."

"Hey Einstein, I'm going into the tower to deactivate it. Talk to you back on earth."

"See you soon."

As soon as I was done talking to Jeremy, I go inside the tower, and deactivate it. Soon after, I walk out of the scanner with the biggest grin on my face. I was about to meet the real William that I had just saved. I was surprisingly the first one out. Then came Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich, and last came Rachel and William. Aelita and Odd come to give me a big hug of congratulations for saving William. Ulrich, of course, was waiting for Rachel. I decided to go up to the computer room with Jeremy. Once William finally came out, Odd brought him up to the computer room. He was kind of woozy from the whole XANA possession thing and staying on Lyoko for over a month.

"Where's Quinn? I hope that's her name. Um, then I will just go with, where's the girl that saved me?" William said once he got out of the elevator.

"You must be her," he said walking up to me, "I could remember those eyes anywhere."

"Ha. Thanks. And yes, my name is Quinn." I said walking up to him with my hand out. It was surprising because he didn't shake it, he came up and gave me a full out hug.

"I have no idea how to express my gratitude to you for saving me. XANA is a terrible being," he said. I started out smiling when he said this, but eventually it faded into a straight face when he said 'terrible being'.

"Uh. Yea. No prob." I said.

Odd looked completely jealous. But, I guess I deserved all of the praise I was getting. I did save someone's life. We were just about to leave when Rachel said, "Wait, did you guys hear Quinn's new song she just wrote about Lyoko?"

The whole time Rachel was saying this, I was shaking my head. Thinking to myself, 'Rachel, no not right now, it's not done!'

"No I don't think I have had the privilege to hear the song, and hear Quinn sing," William said like he was trying flirt.

"Common Quinn, please! I would love to hear it!" Aelita said excited.

"Fine, it's called 'A World Without Danger.'" I replied.

"Sweet!" Odd said.

"Wow, Odd. You would say that." I said laughing, "the intro is kind of long… why would you guys like a song with a long intro?"

"Just sing!" William said persistent to hear me sing.

"Okay! Okay! Here we go. _There is a world that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, makes us stand up for what's right. Our hopes through our lives, if we reset it to the start. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all. A world of machines, it can shatter human nature, and all that we need is the way to find the answer. But one thing sure, you can count on us for good. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away. Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all, Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall, Code Lyoko, stronger after all. We'll do our best to never let you down. We're up to the test to turn this world around. Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through. Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today (make evil go away). Here we are, going far to save all that we love. If we give all we've got, we will make it through (make evil go away). Here we are, like a star shining bright on your world. Today, make evil go away._" I sang.

"Wow, that song is so true about us!" Odd said after I was done.

"Shut up Odd. You know it's terrible. Just come out and say it," I replied.

"No, I am serious. I really like that song."

"Thank you." I replied.

Just a little bit after, all of us heard a big crash upstairs.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. I'm going to check it out." I replied.

"I will come with," William replied.

"Are you okay with that Odd? You won't get jealous will you?"

"Hopefully not." He replied.

I smiled at him. He smiled back. William and I head toward the elevator. There was another noise from up stairs. It was getting louder. The second time I jump and William wraps me in his arms to comfort me. I was sort of confused, but it was very sweet of him to do that.

"Hello? Is any one up here?" I said once William and I got to the main floor in the factory.

"Show yourself," William said after me.

"William, this isn't a ghost show, and I highly doubt that a ghost can make that much noise with such little energy."

"How do you know that?"

"I watch too much _Ghost Adventures_."

There was another crash. This time I run into William's arms really scared.

"Okay. Right now I have no idea what it is, and I don't see anything, so I'm going to go with your theory that it is a ghost." I said to William.

I finally leave William's arms, shaking.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said walking around an old crate.

To my surprise I see Jason. He was trapped under a crate.

"William I found our noise maker." I said across the room.

"What? Where are you?" he said.

"Over here dork," I responded to him coming out from behind the crate.

"Here let me help you with lifting that crate."

Okay, I feel really bad for saying this in my head, but William equals super hot dude. If Jason wasn't there, and if this was one of those Mexican soap-operas on television, I would jump into his arms and we would run away together. Wow, that sounds very cheesy. I decided to call Jeremy to tell him we found out what was making the noise.

"It was Jason?" were the first words out of Jeremy's mouth.

"Yep, he must have followed me here or something, because… Oh my gosh. He realized it. I think…"

"Quinn, realized what?"

"He knows…"

"Knows what?"

"His brother had to have…"

"Quinn, this isn't helping our conversation."

"Jeremy you need to run your new program. Now!"

"Quinn, why, it's not ready yet. I still have to do some minor tweaks, and that will take me about two weeks to finish."

"Jeremy, please. We need to try it now. It's now or never. Hee hee. That's a song. Okay but in all seriousness, we need to try this. It's my only hope."

"Quinn, if we all die, it's your fault."

"Jeremy, I love you for doing this. Not in that way though, that would be weird."

"I hope this works…" he said, in the background I heard him typing on the keyboard, "Return to the Past, now!"

Just as he said that, a white orb coming from down in the basement came up and surrounded William, Jason, and I. The next minute, I was sitting right next to Jason in the cafeteria from earlier in the evening.

"Oh my gosh that was so cool!" I said standing up from my seat at lunch.

"Uh, Quinn? Are you sure you're okay?" Jason said once I sat down.

"Uhh… yea sorry." I said laughing.

"I can't believe it worked!" Jeremy said after I was done laughing.

"Can't believe what worked?" Jason asked.

"Uh… my science project. I thought I added too much flavoring to my home-made root beer." I said. "Where's William?"

"Where _is_ William?" Rachel said after.

"I have no idea," Jeremy replied after.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Foust, I will be right back. Rach, will you bring Jason to _his_ room if I'm not back please?" I said.

"Yea no problem," she answered.

"Thanks." I said heading out of the cafeteria


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mr. Foust? Can I come in?" I asked once I reached his office.

"Yes, come in Quinn." He answered.

I walked into his office and looked around. It was full of music posters and singers. One of the posters was one of my old teachers, Ms. Lavery.

"Mr. Foust, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean Quinn?

"Do you remember the very first time I came into your class, and you asked me to sing and I had a sore throat? Well I didn't have a sore throat."

"I still don't understand completely Quinn."

"Okay, well the only reason I said that was so I didn't have to sing in front of the class."

"Are you afraid of standing in front of people Quinn? That is okay if you are."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it might I ask?"

"Before I tell you, you must answer something for me."

"Shoot."

"Why do you have a poster of my old teacher on your wall?"

"Your old teacher?"

I pointed at the poster of Ms. Lavery.

"Emma? Emma Lavery?"

"Yes, she was my old teacher."

"You went to London Academy? Why would you come here then?"

"You don't understand. So far I have only told five people where I came from and they all asked the same question. Why did you come here? Rachel Sauer is also from LADA. She agreed not to tell anyone. All of her clothes say LADA so we made up a fake school called Los Angelus Dance Academy. So we would not be asked that question."

"But why do you not want anyone to know where you came from?"

"That's a question I don't even know how to answer. The reason for that is because I don't know how people will react once they hear that I am from a school that is only fine arts, no math, science, or English. I don't know if they will be jealous, angry, or happy. That's the problem with being a singer. You don't know who will like you or not like you. For example. Justin Bieber, very popular among young kids, but some teenagers completely hate him. That is what I am afraid of. Once people hear me sing, they will hate me."

"Quinn, I doubt that anyone will hate you once you sing."

"You don't know that, what about Sissi, I know she like hates my guts."

"Elizabeth?"

"Whoa, Sissi's real name is Elizabeth? When did this happen?"

"It always has been. I guess she never told you."

"No one tells me anything anymore," I said under my breath so he couldn't hear me.

"So Quinn, how do you plan on telling everyone about this secret?"

"Well, I had an idea, but I might need your help."

"Of course Quinn, well, it depends on what it is."

"I know today is Tuesday and auditions for the live singer for the prom is Friday, but I was going to tell everyone there. Well, not at the auditions, but if I make it, I would like to do it at prom."

"I might just be able to help, but you have to tell me your whole plan."

"Well, it's not as simple as it seems. What I would like to do, is first off, get the gig, which, if I audition, should be in the bag, but no hopes up yet. Next I need to get a hold of my ex-band mates, so they can perform with me, which is not going to be simple, especially with LADA rules. Then at prom, Mr. Delmas says something like this, 'We would like to welcome the winner of the contest to come on stage and sing his or her performance.' I would be waiting backstage with all of the band members. The band goes out, and I stay backstage. They begin the song, and I start backstage. No one should know who it is singing except for about five people. If it is okay with Mr. Delmas and all of the teachers, I could bring some famous people here too. I could bring Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Colbie Caillat, Green Day, a few Glee members, Bruno Mars, Bon Jovi, and many more. Any questions Mr. Foust?"

"Well, I understand almost everything, except for how you are going to get the famous people here. What if they are on tour?"

"Trust me; they will do anything for me. I didn't threaten them or anything; we are all actually good friends. Except for me and Justin, but that is a long story and I don't think you want to hear that story."

"We have time, don't we? I mean it's only 7:30."

"Oh my gosh! It's 7:30 already? I'm sorry Mr. Foust, but I should be leaving soon. I promised my mother that I would call her around 7:45 because that is when she gets home from work."

"Quinn, before you go, would you mind singing me at least part of a song?"

"Oh, yea of course."

I take out my phone and let him choose a song. He starts playing it. Once I realize what the intro was, I realized it was the song my father used to sing me before I went to bed. Well, he sang the chorus part. It may be from the _Hannah Montana Movie_, but I still love it. It was Butterfly Fly Away. I was so close to crying, but I held it in.

I finally finished the song.

"That was beautiful Quinn," he said almost about to cry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Foust, but I have to leave now."

Just as I said that, my phone starting vibrating. I looked at it. It was a message, from my brother.

"Good-bye Mr. Foust," I said heading out the door.

"Bye Quinn."

I look at the message. It said:

From: Adam Saint James 9/15/10 7:39p.m.

Quinn… Mom isnt home yet and im scared she wont b comin home. she said that she would b home at 6. It isnt like her to be late.

I reply by telling him to come to Kadic ASAP. I didn't tell him this, but I have a feeling XANA has something to do with this disappearance. I call Jeremy and see if there is an activated tower.

"Jeremy? It's me Quinn. I have a question for you." I said once he answered.

"Uh, yea what is it Quinn?" he said kind of worried that something is wrong, which there is.

"I need you do me a favor instead of a question. Will you check to see if XANA has activated any towers again? My mom is MIA and Adam is heading over here because he is scared out of his mind."

"Hold on Quinn, let me do a super scan."

I waited about ten seconds and then Jeremy answered, "Sorry Quinn, no towers activated. It would be very weird if XANA would activate a tower three times in one night."

"Okay, if it isn't XANA, where's my mom," I said starting to get scared.

I walk up to the front of the school, soon to find Adam sprinting as fast as he can. There was a man following him.

"ADAM! HURRY IN HERE!" I screamed at him.

There were two men actually, not just one. They were wearing black suits, black ties, and black sunglasses. We run as fast as we can to Odd and Ulrich's room. Thank god they were there. The men still followed us though.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Odd said confused once we got there.

"There are two men chasing us. We are not safe anywhere." I said out of breath, the men were catching up to us.

"Why are they chasing you?"

"We don't know! That's the problem. Odd, we have to get to the factory, that is the only place I know of that Adam and I will be safe."

"But-"

"Odd there is no time to argue! We have to get to somewhere safe!"

"Here, come with me," Ulrich said as he starting climbing out the window.

I let Adam climb out of the window first. By the time I was out of the room, the men were knocking on their door. Odd, just pretended to read a magazine. They finally kicked the door open, but they were too late. Adam, Ulrich, and I were already almost to the man hole.

"I hope they don't follow us, Ulrich," I said still tired from all of the running.

"They shouldn't."

"Where are we going?" Adam finally talks.

"It's a long story, Adam. Just don't ask questions and you will be fine. Ulrich, is Jeremy at the factory? Well first of all, are we even going to the factory?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea where we are heading."

"Great. We are getting chased by men in black, they probably want our lives, and you have no idea where we are going. I swear if you weren't Rachel's boyfriend I would smack you."

We never stopped running. About three minutes after full out sprinting, we approach a house. This house was so old. The wood on the sides was starting to rot. Who ever was living in this house, must have left along time ago.

"What's this?" Adam asked.

"I told you not to ask questions Adam, but to tell you the truth, I have no idea." I replied. "Ulrich, you're the one who should know where we are, so where are we?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," he said kind of scared.

"Great Ulrich, just great. Adam and I put our lives in your hands, and you have no idea where we are. Ok, well can we explore to try to find out what this place is, or we can stand out here and wait for the men in black to find us, capture us, and might kill us."

"That's a good idea Quinn, what if some men were in there because they knew we would come here," my brother said.

"Oh shut up."

"Quinn, Adam is right. What if the men are up there?" Ulrich said this time.

"The men are about as frightening as XAN—"I break of there realizing that Adam has no idea what XANA is.

We all walk inside afraid to see the men in black. Surprised we didn't see them, all we saw was clutter everywhere. Tables had missing legs, lamps were broken, there were books everywhere, and pictures torn. There was also a piano sitting in the corner of the living room.

"I'll go upstairs. Adam, don't leave Ulrich's side," I said walking up the creaky stairs to the second floor.

I look around. It was exactly like one of my old houses, except it was full of dust, clutter, and broken junk. There were three rooms up there. One looked like a master suite, the second looked like a guest room, and the third one looked like a little girl's room. I enter the little girl's room first.

"Quinn are you okay? Anything weird looking up there?" Ulrich asked from downstairs.

"I'm fine," I reply back, looking around the room.

This room looked like before what ever happened to this house was pink wallpaper. There was a bed in the left corner of the room. This room was torn apart. I try to clean the room up a little so I could look around better. I was correct with my theory that it was a little girl's bedroom when I opened up the closet and found tons of pink clothes. There was a cardboard box sitting in a corner behind the little girl's dresser. I walk over to it with out tripping over anything. I wipe off all of the dust on the lid, and open it up. It was a bunch of photos, letters, and dolls that have been untouched for years. I decided to put the lid back on and bring it down stairs to show Ulrich. I carefully pick up the box and leave the room to go back down stairs. Before I go down the steps, I call Ulrich and Adam to the bottom of the stairs.

"What is that Quinn?" Ulrich asked me when Adam and he finally came to the stairs.

"Things. Ulrich, will you text Odd to see if the men have left. And Adam, just stand there and don't to anything," I said trying to come down the stairs with the heavy box full of pictures and junk.

"Odd said they have gone, but be careful." Ulrich said once I reached the landing.

I take out my phone to see were we actually were. It said we were in the middle of the forest, which I could tell from all of the trees. I only had one bar, but it would come and leave.

"Common stupid GPS!" I said yelling at my phone to work faster.

"Quinn, yelling at your phone does not help it to go faster," Adam said.

"Ya know, for being 10, you're really annoying."

"Oh _I'm _annoying. Uh huh that makes a lot of sense."

"Shut up _Adwardo_."

"MY NAME IS ADAM NOT ADWARDO!"

"That's not what it says on your birth certificate."

We shot insults at each other for the next minute or so, until Ulrich got so annoyed, he had to break it up. By the end of the match, I had scratches all over, and I was about to bleed from my eyebrow from when Adam was about to throw a punch at me, and ended up scratching me.

"Guys! Fighting is not going to help us get back to school!" Ulrich screamed at us.

"Sorry," I said looking down.

We decided to just wonder until we find our way back. It took us about an hour to figure out how to get back. Adam got really tired, because it was about 9:00, his bed time. Then Ulrich said bending down, "Here Adam, hop on my back."

Adam slowly crawled on Ulrich's back. Then I started thinking. And usually thinking and I don't mix, but what the hay, might as well try it once. I was thinking of how sweet Ulrich actually is. Then I was thinking of how cute he is…. Wait… what am I thinking. This is Rachel's boyfriend I'm thinking about. Ok I have to stop thinking about Ulrich in that way… what about Odd or Jason or even William… but he is so nice… what am I thinking!... and he's so sweet… oh my god I need to stop now.

We finally made it to the school. Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Rachel came running out of the school to see us. Adam was asleep by the time we got there. Odd picked him up off of Ulrich's back and carried him back to my room to lay him on the spare bed. I follow close behind, followed by everyone else. I was still carrying the box. That is when it got interesting.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We decided to wait until tomorrow to look inside the box that I found in the very mysterious house. XANA has been very quiet since the three in-a-row attack. I fell asleep thinking about Adam, and what he is going to do tomorrow for school. I will have to talk to Mr. Delmas about letting Adam go to school here and the tuition that I will have to pay. What classes will he have to deal with? What about the new kids? Adam can be shy at times, will he make any friends? I ended my night thinking, Adam will be fine. And then I fell asleep.

That night, my dream was… interesting. There was a list of codes in front of me, a giant list of jumbled up letters and numbers. The first few lines went like this:

145E156841S6548V168D456E159G 12567R12855S1834Y1569F159O15 657S154T124X2165H21235M1285E 6234J448R5285D54687N519Y2156 U3215S45M654Z5198B756F1599E2 559W1488R1536Q

I had highlighted every other letter in the code. I had not finished all of it so I could not make out what it said. The first two words though were: EVERY OTHER. In most codes, there is a code, in a code. I learned that from one of my favorite books by Brad Meltzer, _The Book of Lies_. Even everyday items like a book can be holding a code, and no one will realize it. This code though was nothing like codes that were talked about in the story. In the story the code was to the secret of immortality, this code looks like a code that you would type into a computer… oh my god, the super computer… it's a code to the super computer, but what is it a code too? I have to remember all of these numbers to let it work… crap… there is about 10 pages of code here to remember. Ok Quinn just concentrate… 145E1568… wait what was and third number? Just after that I woke up.

"Mr. Delmas? Can I come in?" I said knocking on our principle's office door.

"I will be right there Quinn," I heard him reply through the wooden door. I also heard, "Yes of course Mr. Dunbar, you may come and see William when ever you would like."

Oh crap.

"Tomorrow would be great for you to come!"

Oh double crap. We have to get William… tonight… It may only be 7:00 A.M., but still a lot of drama can happen, like finding out William's parents are coming and he is still stuck on Lyoko under XANA's control. I text Jeremy right away. He doesn't answer. "Come in Quinn," I hear Mr. Delmas say through the door.

"Um, Mr. Delmas, I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Continue Quinn." He said looking at me very concerned.

"My mother is gone, and my brother is in my room all alone. I can't take him to school because he goes to a school twenty minutes away. He needs his education, because he wanted to be a doctor. He also has perfect attendance" I start fake crying for sympathy by this point, "and I care about him so much so he can have this dream of being a doctor."

"Quinn, the best I can do is let Adam go to school here until your mother gets back." He said trying to keep me calm.

"Thank you Mr. Delmas, I promise I will work off all of the tuition that we will need to give."

"No Quinn, I know you are going through hard times and take this scholarship for your brother from me. I hope they find your mother soon. If it is okay with you, we will get Adam a new room so you don't have to room with your brother. Let's see here. I think room 622 will suit him well. He will be rooming with a nice boy named Logan Piers. They will have the same classes if that is okay. Also if you don't mind I would like to talk to him about this. When he wakes up, will you please bring him to my office so I can talk to him about his schedule and new room?"

"Yes of course. I will bring him in ASAP."

"Thank you. Please come see me if you have any more problems," he said as I was walking out the door.

He didn't see, but I had the slyest look on my face. I still can't believe he bought it. I head back to my room. I am two doors away when I pass Odd and Ulrich's room. I knock. "Shh! I'm about to pull a prank on Odd!" I hear Ulrich say in a whisper tone from behind the door.

"Ulrich, don't be mean." I say back.

"Shut up Quinn."

"God, what did Odd do this time?"

"I saw him with Zoey."

"So?"

"Kissing."

I stop at that. I thought Odd liked me. Not Zoey. If he likes Zoey, he should have just told me, that way I know that I can try to move on to William or Jason. Revenge won't cut it this time. I have to get even. And I have the perfect plan.

"What are you even doing?" I ask entering their room.

"Taking his alarm clock, so he doesn't wake up for school, then he will get in trouble, and then I will yell at Zoey for doing that to you. I know that you liked him."

"Oh. Well, have fun. I'll see you first hour."

"Kay bye."

I left their room, and head toward mine. I think Adam is still sleeping. To my surprise Jason is standing in my doorway.

"Jason?" I ask almost to my door.

"Uh. Quinn! Um I wasn't doing anything. I thought you were in your room. It sound like someone is in there."

"Yea, that's my brother. My mom left to go somewhere without telling us and I have no way to get him to his school, so he's with me until he goes to his room. Number 622 I think. His roommate is Logan Piers, which is if I'm remembering right."

"My room number is 623! If you want me too I can keep an eye on him."

"Thanks Jason, that is really sweet. Well I have to go wake up Adam, and send him to Delmas' office."

"Bye Quinn."

I enter my room. "Adam wake up." I said shaking Adam awake.

"Quinn? Quinn! Quinn?! Why are you in my room?"

"I'm not, you're in mine?"

"But… But… But you're at school?"

"Yeah, I know. You go to Kadic as of 7:13 today. I just signed you up. You are now in room 622 and your roommate is Logan Piers."

"Wait. Why do I go here now again?"

"Do you remember last night or do I have to give you another run-down of it?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I remember, but they never found mom?"

"No, and now we always have to watch our backs. Now promise me you will always have your phone with you no matter where you go, and if you see those men again, you will call me. Not text, _call_ me. 'Cause otherwise you will most likely get caught like mom. Deal?"

"Fine. Will you show me where the principle's office is?"

"Yeah… and by the way, your dream now is to become a doctor."

"Why—"

"Don't ask just go with it."

I walk Adam to the office after I was done getting ready. He was stuck standing outside the girl's showers like a snooper. When I finish, we walked to the office. "Mr. Delmas, sir? I brought my brother just like you asked." I said knocking on his door.

"Yes, of course, come in Quinn."

"Mr. Delmas, meet Adam Saint James. Adam, meet your new principle Mr. Delmas."

"Nice to meet you," they said simultaneously.

"Mr. Delmas, if it is okay with you, may I go to breakfast?"

"Yes of course. Thank you Quinn."

I quickly run to the cafeteria to find Jeremy. Thank god he was sitting right where he usually does, the second seat right next to Aelita. "Jeremy!" I said running over to our table, "Did you get my text? Why didn't you respond?"

"Sorry, my phone died last night, and I misplaced the charger. So what did you text me?"

"William's parents are coming."

"What?!"

"I'm serious."

"Quinn, can I talk to you," I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to see Jason. "Uh sure Jason," I say getting up out of my seat, giving Jeremy one last glance. His face was terrified.

"Quinn, I have to ask you something," he said once we reached the hallway.

"Shoot." I reply back.

"Quinn! I have been looking for you all morning. I need to give you some very very _very_ important news about prom." I heard Mr. Foust saying from behind me.

"Hold that question Jason. I really need to talk to Mr. Foust." I say to Jason before walking over to Mr. Foust.

"'Sup Mr. Foust?"

"We should go into my room to talk about this."

As he said that, we head to his room. We enter and he bursts out with this big grin. "You're in," he said once we entered.

"What do you—"

"You're going to perform at prom."

"_WHAT!?_ How did you manage to do that?!"

"I was talking to the DJ of the dance, and I showed him the recording I took of you when you sang. He loved you! You don't even have to audition. You have the last two hours of the dance. So I thought I would tell you today so you can call your friends from London to they can perform with you. You can also get all of your friends to come. Just make a list of the songs you will perform and all of the people you can get."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Mr. Foust! I will."

I practically skip out of the room with joy. By the time we had finished it was five minutes before the first class. That is why I head to the gym.

School finally ended. I sit in my room working on my list for the prom. My list so far

Quinn's Prom Song List (not to give)

Thriller/Heads Will Roll

Haunted

Tonight, Tonight

I'm Yours Featuring Jason Mraz

Last Kiss

Forget You Featuring Gwyneth Patrow

Firework

Nothing

Loser Like me

If I Die Young

Lazy Song Remake

TiK ToK Featuring Ke$ha

Rhythm of Love

E.T. Featuring Katy Perry

Grenade Featuring Bruno Mars

Sing

According to You

I feel bad for the last song on the list, but it had to be done. That's only part one of plan 'Destroy Odd's Heart'. When I finish the list I hear a knock on the door. I quickly hide the list so whoever it is can't see it. "Come in," I say after I hid the list properly. It was Ulrich

"Jeremy wants to see what was in the box that we found in that house in the forest," he said once he entered.

"Okay thanks Ulrich. Do you know where I could find him? Wait oh my god, I completely forgot!"

"Huh-"  
"Just come with me! We have to get to Lyoko!"

I take Ulrich's wrist and we sprint to the boiler room in the basement of the school right after I grab the box in my room before we head out.

"Hey guys," Ulrich and I said once we entered the computer room filled with crumpled up papers spread out across the floor.

"Jeremy, what happened?" I ask.

"The code… won't work… so many numbers… so many letters…" he replied.

"Jeremy you should rest, Aelita and I can get it… oh my god…. My dream! The box! Ulrich open the box quick!"

I quickly scrimmage through the boxes belongings to the very bottom of the box, an envelope with the writing "Emergency Numbers". I rip open the top to find the code from my dream. I knew it.

145E156841S6548V168D456E159G 12567R12855S1834Y1569F159O15 657S154T124X2165H21235M1285E 6234J448R5285D54687N519Y2156 U3215S45M654Z5198B756F1599E2 559W1488R1536Q

I quickly grab a highlighter and highlight all of the letters in my dream. By the time I had finished all of the letters it was a message that was from Franz Hopper to give us the code to get William back and finish XANA once and for all. 'Every other number' is what the letters spelled out once I finished highlighting all of the code.

"Jeremy! We got the code! I'm not really sure what the code is for, but I recommend trying it anyway. It could be a way to get Franz Hopper back, or get rid of XANA, or even do both!" I said once I had finished.

I wrote down all of the numbers that Jeremy needed to enter the code. I handed him the paper and he entered all of the numbers. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you had all of the numbers right?" Jeremy asked.

"One hundred percent sure," I replied checking over all of the numbers.

On the computer screen, a hologram of Sector Five pops up. The view of it was like we were flying through to a part of the sector that we have never visited. There was a white orb in the center of the room. Once the view almost reached the center, the orb shot up and disappeared. Next thing we heard was the scanners. Something or someone was coming out of them. Aelita and I both run to the scanners to see who or what it was. There were two scanners that were working, the one facing the door and the one that was the left of it. They both open at the same time, and smoke or fog comes out. Who ever the two people were, they were laying or sitting in the scanner. The smoke clears out of the scanner where Aelita was standing. It was William, out of XANA's power. Problem one solved. Problem two, still in progress. As the smoke starts to clear out of the second scanner I knew exactly who it was. I had to get out of that room. I quickly run upstairs and start crying. I'm still not sure if they were tears of joy or tears of denial or even tears of sadness, all I know is that they were tears of some sort.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked once I reached the computer room.

"My dad."

Two little words explained so much to them. William comes up the elevator with my dad on his shoulders and Aelita standing to the side. I haven't seen my father since I was three and a half when he left for war. He looks exactly the same, just with a few scratches on his body.

"Mister Saint James?" Jeremy said to him once William set him on the chair that Jeremy usually sits at.

"Where am I?" he replied.

"At the factory," William replied to his question.

"And you guys are who?" my dad asked.

"I'm Jeremy," he said pointing to himself. "This is Aelita, William, Ulrich, Odd, and Rachel." He said pointing to them all as he said their names.

"Nice to see you all," then he noticed me. "Quinn?"

"Hi dad." I said waving slightly.

He stands up and gives me a giant hug that lifts me off my feet.

"Oh I knew you would find the factory sooner or later! And you're wearing the necklace! Oh how you've grown Quinn!"

"Will you put me down now?" I said.

He set me down and then sat back down. There was an awkward silence after that.

"I'm going back to my room to find Adam," I said finally.

"Adam's here too!?" my dad asked.

"Since this morning, oh by the way William, your parents are coming to see you tomorrow. I over heard Mr. Delmas talking to your parents this morning."

"Thanks for the info. Do you mind if I come with you back to Kadic, I kinda miss my room." William said.

"Yeah that's fine… Dad you might wanna stay here. I don't know how mom wo-… right… mom… gone…" I said entering the elevator with William.

"What happened to your mom?" William asked once the elevator doors closed completely.

"She was captured by the men in black. That is when Adam came to find me to see if she was with me, or she might have texted me instead of Adam." I replied to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry Quinn."

"It's okay. My mom is tough; she can handle a lot before getting hurt. I just hope they don't go after Adam and then me. That's why I'm going back to check on him."

We decided not to go through the sewer. William almost forgot what Kadic looked like. We were about halfway back and then I heard something reselling behind me.

"What was that?" I said jumping almost knocking William to the ground.

"What was what?" he said.

"That… noise…" I said turning around, looking at the perimeter.

The sound never came back after that.

"So what is it like to be under XANA's control?" I ask William to fill up the silence.

"It mainly just like a giant black out. I don't remember anything that happened, only the stuff from when you first got me out." He said.

I put my hands over my arms because it had gotten a lot colder than it was when we first left the factory. William was wearing a jacket and a t-shirt. I didn't want to ask him for his jacket. That would be kind of rude. Then he noticed that I was a little cold.

"Are you cold? Here take my jacket." He said taking off his jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I say grabbing it and completely putting it on completely.

We finally make it back to the Kadic grounds safely. We decide to check on Adam first. I knock on the door. Logan opens the door.

"Hi Logan. I'm Quinn, Adam's sister. Is Adam here by any chance?" I say to Logan.

"Uh. Yeah, he's right here." He replied.

Adam came out. I couldn't tell him about dad or he would know about Lyoko and the factory then.

"Okay good, you're safe. Every night and morning I'm going to check on you to make sure your okay." I said to him.

"I'm not three," he replied. "Who's he?"

"Adam, William. William, Adam. Anyway I want you to be safe. I don't want those men coming after us too.

"Fine."

"Good boy. Now go play with your friend." I said walking away with William.

We make it to William's room at about four o'clock, which means we missed school. I didn't care. William opened the door to see his room. It looked almost exactly like mine only it had one bed instead of two.

"Um, here's your jacket William." I say starting to take off the jacket. To my surprise he stopped me.

"Keep it for now. I have a lot of jackets and that one looks good on you." He said.

I blushed and smiled a little, "Thanks."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I was surprised that XANA didn't attack or anything after us getting William and my dad back. I knew he would be attacking soon. I decided to get a good nights rest because I haven't been sleeping the past two nights from worrying about Adam, my dad, XANA, and worst of all, prom. I really wanted to go with Odd but ever since Ulrich told me about Odd and Zoey, I have wanted so badly to just run away and never see Odd or anyone ever again.

It was about two days away from the prom and no one has asked me. I would have to say no anyway so I guess I am kind of blessed not to have anyone ask me yet. Prom is still two days away and I have turned in my songs, called my band, and got all of the featured guests coming in. All I need is costumes, and Grant Rockwell and Claire Devereaux to get back to me about coming and helping with some songs that are duets. I really hope my ex-friend, Cameron, doesn't find out that I'm singing and doesn't come to steal the spotlight again. When we were friends, before Rachel ever went to LADA, Cameron and I did everything together. Once he turned ten, he became full of himself and did everything in his power to get the lead in everything. He was one of the reasons I was happy that I didn't go to LADA anymore. Then I get a text from Claire and Grant. It read:

"Heyy Quinn! Nice to hear from you! Yeah Claire and I would love to come! We just got our tickets and we are heading out right now!"

A giant sigh of relief when I read that. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I said with a smile on my face.

I turn around from my computer. I see someone I defiantly didn't want to see, Cameron.

"Hey babe." He said once I saw him.

"Go away Cameron." I replied.

He had blonde hair that was short but not too short. His brown eyes were wondrous. He was taller than me. I haven't seen him for about a year. He went on tour with a band I had never heard of.

"I came to hear you sing." He said after a short silence.

"To bad that isn't why you came. I bet you're here to steal my limelight, again."

"Common babe, I've changed," he said grabbing me and trying to hold me, but I got away.

"Go away Cameron. I don't want to hurt you." I said grabbing my phone and started texting Ulrich, William, and Odd. I didn't want to text Odd but I bet he could annoy the crap out of Cameron while Ulrich and William beat the crap out of him.

"Can't Cameron have a little welcome gift from his best friend?"

"No." I said backing up against the door waiting to hear them running down the hallway to help.

I heard William and Ulrich coming up the hallway.

"Come here darling." Cameron said grabbing me. He was too strong. I couldn't break free. My only hope was that William and Ulrich come soon. And by soon, I mean now.

I hear William knocking at the door. I scream, "WILLIAM GET IN HERE! NOW!"

What ever happens next is a blur to me. All I remember next is William and Ulrich coming in and almost beating up Cameron. My face was all bloody from Cameron and him hitting me before they came. Cameron never came back after that.

"Are you okay?" William said once he lifted me off the floor and set me on my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, a lil bloody but good." I say.

"You should go see a nurse Quinn. You seriously don't look good." Ulrich said after.

I feel my cheek. There was a giant gash in it, my eye had a scratch on it, and my lip had a deep cut in it. I knew I was going to have to see the nurse, but then she would ask for a reason how I got cut and I was not in the mood to make up a reason for it.

"Where did Cameron go?" I say finally grabbing some new clothes to put on and motioning to the guys to turn around.

"We're not really sure. We let him out of your room and then locked the door." Ulrich said.

"So he still has a chance to come after me? What if he is working with the men in black? What if he goes after Adam? What if—" I say but get interrupted by William.

"If he is, then so what? We're here, we can protect you. That is what the Lyoko Warriors are for. We protect each other." William says.

"Thanks guys." I say grabbing a wet paper towel to dab some of the blood off.

"Well it looks better than it did." Ulrich said.

"Great…"

"What?" they say simultaneously.

"Prom. How in heck am I going to cover this up?"

Then all of our phones ring. It was Jeremy. XANA woke up.

"You don't think…" Ulrich said.

"But why Cameron? He should still be in London. Oh great, my first love abducted by XANA. Won't this weekend be just lovely?" I say.

We all run down to the boiler room because there was no point running into a forest where the XANA-fied Cameron sits. We reach the factory. William had to carry me on his back because I couldn't see out of my right eye because of the cut.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asks once we reach the computer room.

"Met with one of my old friends who just happened to be XANA-fied," I reply.

"Quinn, honey, you need to go to the hospital." My dad said.

"No I don't! You guys don't understand. I'm fine. Just get me on Lyoko."

"Transfer Quinn, Transfer William, Transfer Odd. Scanner Quinn, Scanner William, Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

I feel the giant wind brush through my hair and then I fell to Lyoko. We ended up in the ice sector. I don't know why, but I've always like the ice sector the best. Then I look down to take out my gun. My arm was scratched too. I feel my face, scratched just like it was in real life.

"Uh Jeremy." I say.

"Yes?" he replies.

"If you get hurt in the real world is it supposed to show up on Lyoko like you were in the real world?"

"Um no, I don't think so."

"Well then there must be a bug in the system because I still have all of my scratches from when XANA attacked me."

"I'll take a look after you guys deactivate the tower."

We all sprint to the tower. It was too quiet. No monsters and we were so close to the tower. I take my gun out just incase.

"Well, I guess XANA gave us a day off for deactivating the tower." Rachel said sitting down.

"No, I don't think so." Ulrich said.

"I bet the code that Quinn found must have weakened him or something." Odd joined in.

"I agree with Ulrich. I have a feeling this is a trap." I said.

Just after I said that about thirty kankerlots came full speed at us.

"See what I mean!" I said running toward the tower.

I sit down and concentrate. All I think is that all of the kankerlots exploding. I open my eyes and I see them transforming.

"Oh crap. My mind power… not to useful today…" I said.

I take my gun and shoot as many transforming kankerlots as I can.

"Aelita run to the tower and deactivate it!" I yell at her.

I decided to just give up. The more I work, the more the deep gashes sting. The kankerlots were going after me. No matter which way I went, they would turn and come after me. They wanted to put me somewhere. I turned around and there was the scyphozoa. Now I was screwed. Odd, Ulrich, William, and Rachel were all working on fighting off the kankerlots and I'm here in pain about to pass out dealing with a scyphozoa. If I die and miss prom, Mr. Foust is going to kill me.

"Jeremy! Materialize me NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs just as the scyphozoa was lunging toward me.

A few seconds later I found myself lying on the floor of the scanner room. I look at my arm. It was cut. Then I took the elevator up to the computer room.

"What was that for?" Jeremy asked once I reached the computer room.

"A scyphozoa was coming after me. Didn't you see it?" I reply.

"According to this, there are no monsters on Lyoko."

"Well, there is a mass of kankerlots that were forcing me to go to it. Jeremy, there is defiantly a bug in the system.

"Do you want to go down and check the super computer down stairs or do you want me too. I think I taught you all of the basics of the controls."

"I'll handle the computer up here, the less movement, the better." I said as Jeremy got out of the chair and I sat down in it.

"Would you like to come help Mr. Saint James?"

"That would be excellent. Thank you Jeremy," he replied.

I put the head phone with the microphone attached to it into my ear so I can hear what everyone is saying.

"Einstein, is Quinn okay? She left out of nowhere." Ulrich said.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say." Jeremy is going to check the super computer central down in the basement with my dad."

"Well Aelita just ran into the tower, so you can materialize us now." Odd said in a very rude tone.

"Okay. Let's try this." I type on the keyboard. The next thing I heard was the scanners working down the level below me.

"You guys okay down there?" I say leaning down the staircase to the scanner room.

"We're all good!" Rachel says from the scanner room.

"I'm going down stairs to check on Jeremy and my dad" I say.

I take the elevator down to the very last floor, which holds the super computer's processor. Once I finally reach the lower floor, I see Jeremy hunched over the ground. I run up to him to see what he was doing. It was my dad. He was laying on the ground in the fetal position. He was in terrible pain. "Jeremy, we have to put him back on Lyoko." I said once I reached them.

"Your right." He replied.

"William! Ulrich! Get down here!" I screamed up the stairs to the computer room.

I could hear the elevator working and heading down to the lowest floor. A few seconds later Ulrich and William come out and run over to us. They pick up my father and put him on their shoulders and carried him to the elevator. Once we reached the scanner room, Ulrich and William put him in one of the scanners while Jeremy worked the computer from upstairs.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Auditions

As soon as I screamed for help, he started to thrash everywhere. If William didn't come down in time to tackle him, he could have broken the super computer. I couldn't stand it. I ran upstairs to get away, or to figure out what happened, or something. I'm still not completely sure why I ran upstairs. Then something clicked. When I was digging around for the envelope, I found three bracelets. They were similar to my necklace, but two of them were more guy-ish than the other one. I snatched it up as quick as i could and brought it down back to the basement.

"Hold down one of his wrists! I need to put this on him! Its the only way he'll stop!" I said.

"How is a bracelet going..." Jeremy said.

"It just will. You have to trust me!" i said interrupting him.

William and Urlich tried pinning down my father. They managed it pretty quickly. I then bent over and put the bracelet on his right wrist. He instantly stopped thrashing, but then everything went something like _Paranormal Activity. _Black smoke came rising out of his mouth as if some spirit was coming out of him. Then time froze. No one could move except for this spirit thing and I. It then took a human form. It turned toward me and said "Quinn Saint James, one of us will not win this war." it said.

"I'm sorry to say, you will be losing it," I said as bravely as I could. No waver. I surprised myself at how terrifying it was.

Just after I said it, the spirit thing seemed to grunt and evaporate. Then time went back to normal as if the spirit had never talked to me.

"Mr. St. James? Sir? Are you okay?" Aelita said almost nervous he was going to combust into flame right then and there.

"Yes. Thank you for asking." He said.

* * *

After that attack, my father decided to stay in the factory until we could find my mother. Days passed with no attack. Wednesday, Thursday, and then Friday. The day of the audition. I practiced my audition piece over and over again. Over My Head by the Fray. I had to make it some what entertaining, but with my huge English paper, and German test tomorrow, I barely had time to practice. I had to remember all of my training from LADA. Let's see.

1) Always smile no matter what  
2) keep eye contact  
3) body forward  
4) Remember your words

And with that, I left my room and walked down the hallway to the gym where the auditions were being held.

* * *

There were only a few people left when I entered the gym. I made sure I was last on the list because of the entire secret thing. There was a boy on stage and he was doing some sort of dance thing. He seemed to have forgotten it so he was just making the moves up. It was obvious he forgot the dance. He was getting flustered and I couldn't help but want to go up there and help him through it. The song ended and Mr. Foust said he did a good job and the winner will be announced over the intercom. The boy ran off the stage. Up next was a girl that sang. She wasn't that bad, but still had some trouble. Then was Sissi. I was hoping she wasn't going to audition, but with my luck, it always happens. She was singing and dancing. Absolutely terrible, and that was being nice. She was off key, her dancing was terrible, her counting was off, and just everything was terrible. I felt kind of bad. Then Mr. Foust dismissed her and everyone else in the gym. He had me stay behind though.

"You really don't have to audition Quinn. You're getting the job." Mr. Foust had said once he shut the door.

"Okay, but if you wouldn't mind, I would still like to perform it to get a feel for the stage." I had replied.

He nodded his head and I walked up to the stage. I decided to only do the first verse and the chorus the first time through. Nothing too crazy, but something to get the feel, the sound, the area of the stage. Nothing too big, but it carried sound well. With all of the music though, I will need a wireless mic.

"Thank you Mr. Foust," I said after I finished.

"It's always a pleasure listening to you," he replied.

"When do you want my playlist by?"

"Well since prom is next week, by Wednesday?"

"That would be perfect. Thank you again."

And with that the auditions were over. I had just added another thing to my plate. Woo hoo.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so excited you guys are liking this story. I actually started writing it in eighth grade and I'm a junior now so that's a good four year time period! i would love to hear your guys' ideas on some stuff. I've been having some writers block lately. That could because i have three stories started and im about to start a fourth with a good friend of mine. my other story is Delilah-the story of a demigod. That is a percy jackson fan fic. so message me with some ideas on what i can write about next! sorry this chapter was so short. the prom chapter is going to be alot better and that's coming up soon! thanks again!**

**-akadelilah**


End file.
